Forgive Me
by KathMinamino
Summary: Siempre supo que él era sumamente importante en su vida, pero jamás se atrevió a pensar en él como algo más que un hermano. Los sentimientos del rubio por ella siguen vigentes; frágiles y delicados, ella ignora poder con una palabra destrozarlos. Una vez más, su corazón se fractura. -Yo... lamento mucho haber dicho todo eso, Naruto-kun. Perdóname, por favor.-musitó. Él no replicó.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Forgive Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Feliz cumpleaños ~**_

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

Un animado Kiba se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo deslumbrante al rubio dentro de la oficina. El cachorro de pelaje blanco se asomó por entre sus piernas, y con un animado ladrido pareció imitar a su dueño. El rubio soltó una risa, sobándose la nuca ligeramente apenado.

-¡Gracias Kiba, 'ttebayo!

La Hokage sonrió y, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Sakura, golpeteó la mesa con las rojas uñas, llamando la atención de los presentes y el Inuzuka inclusive. La rubia atrapó la mirada del muchacho en la puerta, y la guió disimuladamente hacia la pila de hojas que se encontraban, aún sin ser supervisadas por ella misma, sobre el extremo izquierdo del escritorio. Eran todos informes sobre misiones. Automáticamente, Kiba se irguió y se llevó ambas manos a la espalda.

-Volveré más tarde, Godaime.

La rubia le observó fijamente, como si con los ojos cafés esperase poder desintegrarlo o siquiera quemarle. Kiba tragó en seco.

-Con el informe.-se atrevió a agregar tímidamente, y ella sonrió conforme.

Pasaron unos segundos de la partida de Kiba, y la Godaime seguía sonriendo autosuficiente por la reacción del muchacho. ¡Pero qué bien entrenados que los tenía a todos! Solo hacía falta que los observara para que, automáticamente, reaccionaran de la manera esperada. Aceptar el puesto no había sido una molestia después de todo, y es que tener a todos a su disposición era agradable. Adoraba profundamente el respeto que todos le tenían. Aún así, había algunos que… bueno, uno en particular que no terminaba de domesticar. Tsk.

-Entonces has comenzado tu jornada en mi oficina, Uzumaki.-comenzó con lentitud- ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?

-Ah, etto, ¿me dará un pastel de cumpleaños?-inquirió él con una sonrisa inocente. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-De hecho, no.-la Hokage entrecerró los ojos e hizo una pausa. Luego agregó:- Sakura y yo hemos descubierto que no hay un informe sobre tu misión con Hyuga Hinata del mes pasado…

-Ah, ¿eso?-el rubio soltó una risa, estirándose en la incómoda silla- Hinata dijo que lo traería, apuesto a que se ha olvidado. Sabes que Hiashi es muy estricto, y probablemente la tengan encerrada por alguna razón, abuela. Esta tarde pasaré por su casa, y…

-Lo quiero aquí mañana.-le interrumpió la Godaime.-A primera hora.

-Um… de acuerdo.

-Espere, Tsunade-sama, hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto. Y no creo que tenga tiempo para pasar por casa de Hinata… Además…

Sakura calló, y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a la Godaime. Algo de información pareció perderse en la conversación, pero Naruto no estaba muy seguro del tipo de data que estaban intercambiando a escondidas de él. Tan solo se limitó a intentar descifrar lo dicho con una mirada intimidante. O, tal vez, un intento de la misma.

-Entonces será el miércoles.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Sakura, sentada en la silla junto a la suya, y a pesar de que entonces ella no la percibió, recibió una réplica segundos después.

-De acuerdo.-Sakura ubicó su mano en la rodilla del rubio- Me aseguraré de recordárselo.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura.

Durante unos segundos, Naruto observó estático la frágil mano de la pelirrosada sobre su pierna. Se sintió profundamente enamorado. Fue como si el sentimiento le hubiera golpeado una vez más, recordándole que estaba junto a la mujer más perfecta que jamás había conocido. Intentó contener la emoción, la euforia que le atacó, y para soportarlo mordisqueó su labio inferior con fervor mientras ella movía su dedo pulgar suavemente sobre la tela naranja que cubría su pierna.

Cuando Sakura quitó su mano, exhaló lentamente, sintiéndose recién entonces capaz de hacerlo. Ella se puso de pie, y sin demasiada prisa él le imitó. Observó como si fuese espectador de una película muda la conversación de Sakura y la Hokage, y no pudo comprender ni la mitad de lo dicho. El roce de la Haruno había nublado sus sentidos. No escuchaba nada, no olía, no sentía. Todo parecía haberse detenido.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Escuchó a Sakura despedirse, agitando suavemente su mano hacia la Hokage, y avanzando hacia la puerta con naturalidad. Ordenó a sus piernas seguirles, pero tomó unos segundos el que la orden fuera acatada. Sakura, en su característica impaciencia, le tomó del brazo y jaló delicadamente de él para que le acompañara.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó, soltando una risa.

Y tan solo cuando traspasaron la puerta, y ella se le acercó un poco más para oír su réplica, todo pareció volver a ser normal. El aroma de Sakura se impregnó en su nariz, y gustoso inhaló. Ella se aferraba suavemente a su brazo, así que aprovechando la cercanía se atrevió a replicar cerca de su oído y por lo bajo:

-Creí que la Hokage me asesinaría. Temí ir a morir, Sakura-chan.-le informó ligeramente dramático. Ella rió.

-No sucederá. Pero por favor, hazme recordar que te recuerde que debes traerle el informe el miércoles. De otra forma, va a asesinarnos a ambos.

-Lo recordaré, 'ttebayo. Aún valoro mi existencia.

Ante la réplica, Sakura volvió a reír, de la forma melodiosa que los oídos de él siempre alababan, y luego le observó perspicaz:

-¿Por qué es que no entregaste el informe?

-Hinata dijo que lo haría. Pero ya sabes que no tiene una memoria tan buena como la mía,-bromeó- más tarde hablaré con ella.

-Tú jamás olvidas redactar el informe.-le acusó- Siendo que es tan tedioso, es lo primero que haces luego de unos minutos de berrinche.

Él rió. ¿Acaso había alguien que le conociera tan bien?

-Esta vez lo olvidé, no estoy seguro, Sakura-chan.

-A mí me parece que Hinata Hyuga te ha dejado algo perturbado.-sugirió ella observándole sugerente- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Naruto?

Él palideció. Y luego su rostro adquirió unas tonalidades rojizas, que terminaron por cubrirle en su totalidad. El cambió fue tan notorio, que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa durante el proceso.

-¡No, por supuesto que no, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué dices?-inquirió exaltado- Hinata es una buena chica pero yo y ella no…

-¿Qué cosa?-ella le observó curiosa.

-¡No encajamos! Ella es callada, y yo… bueno, tú sabes.-Sakura rió- Además, no quiero someterme a la evaluación de todos los Hyuga. ¡Creo que moriría en manos de Neji antes de poner una mano sobre Hinata! Además, yo… ella no me gusta.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Y, ligeramente nostálgica, se atrevió a continuar:

-Sou ka. Se verían muy lindos juntos.

-Ah, por favor, Sakura-chan. ¡Para ti hasta Shino e Ino serían una linda pareja! Por favor, intenta emparejar a las personas con alguien que… les sea compatible.

-A Shino le gustan los animales.-se defendió rápidamente- E Ino es una bonita puerquita.

La manera inocente y suave en la que lo dijo, hizo que Naruto soltara una risa.

-A Shino le gustan los insectos.-le corrigió- Además, creo que los Aburame, principalmente Shino, son demasiado serios como para encajar con los Yamanaka. ¡Imagina a Shino con Ino!-Naruto estalló en risas- Creo que Shino prefiere morir, y no someterse a la mujer escandalosa que es Ino, 'ttebayo.

-Apuesto a que sí.-las risas se le contagiaron a Sakura- Pero serían tiernos.

-Sakura-chan, intenta ser realista por favor.

-De acuerdo.-ella suspiró- Entonces, ¿con quién crees encajar tú si no es con Hinata? ¿Tenten, tal vez? Es alegre, al igual que tú, y también es muy cariñosa. Además, es bonita, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la mirada, aún con las mejillas ardiendo. Observó sus propios pies, y las baldosas del piso quedar atrás durante unos segundos, mientras su mente intentaba encontrar una buena réplica, y no una que dijera descaradamente un _"¡Tú, Sakura-chan, tú eres con quien yo encajo!_".

-No le temas a Neji.-dijo rápidamente ella- Apuesto a que no siente nada por ella. Además, he oído que la ha rechazado. No he podido hablar con ella, pero apuesto a que debe estar muy triste.-hizo una pausa, y con el ceño fruncido agregó:- Neji es un desconsiderado.

Por la única salida existente del edificio donde la oficina de la Godaime se encontraba –tan solo a unos metros de ellos-, cierto castaño entraba. Con un oído agudo, y la característica autosuficiencia, se limitó a sonreír ante el insulto que disimuló no escuchar bajando la mirada.

Con carente disimulo, Naruto golpeó a Sakura con el codo levemente. Ella se sintió profundamente avergonzada cuando, al pasar por su lado, el de ojos perla dejó que sus labios se curvaran para ambos, en una sonrisa imperceptible que ella siempre valoraba de alguien como Neji.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.-le saludó de paso- ¿Qué tal ha comenzado tu día?

Siguiendo a Neji, quien no detenía la marcha, con los ojos, Naruto se atrevió a replicar sonriente.

-Bien, ¡muchas gracias, Neji!

El Hyuga volvió a observarle por sobre su hombro, y alzó el mentón como último gesto de despedida con aquella mueca tan similar a una sonrisa. Sakura le vio perderse al final del largo pasillo, y bufó.

-¿Crees que me haya escuchado?

Cuando atravesaron la salida él observó el sol, resplandeciente, acompañando aquel cielo celeste y despejado. Y soltó una risa antes de atreverse a replicar:

-Bueno, pues, yo creo que sí.-rió- Pero sabes que no le importa demasiado.

Sakura, lejos de sentirse aliviada, deseó dejar de hablar en lugares públicos. Es cierto que a Neji no le afectaba lo que sobre él se dijese, pero le habría gustado que él no la descubriera diciendo que era un desconsiderado. Quedar mal con Neji Hyuga no era algo que se le antojara.

-A veces pienso que tu compañía me trae mala suerte. ¡Jamás me he encontrado a Neji Hyuga mientras camino con Ino! Lo menciono muchas veces al día, pero jamás me lo topo… Joder, Naruto, si sigo juntándome contigo hasta Sasuke me odiará.

_Sasuke_.

Naruto intentó sonreír, disimulando lo incómodo que el nombre le ponía. No es que detestara a Sasuke; al contrario, él era su mejor amigo. Pero, por alguna razón, el nombre en los labios de Sakura le sabía mal. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, fingía que le daba igual, pero prestaba suma atención a los gestos y la manera en la que se refería a él. Deseaba, secretamente, que alguna vez ella se sonrojara al decir su nombre, tal como lo hacía con Sasuke. _Era una pena que ella solo tuviera ojos para el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha_. Había sido así desde niños, desde que la conoció, y fue desde entonces que su amor con desesperación deseó. Quería que le sonriera, que le acariciara el cabello, y que escribiera su nombre en las agendas de cada año. Pero eso jamás sucedería.

-No hay nadie que pueda odiarte, Sakura-chan.

Sonó dulce y conmovedor, pero Sakura ignoró la ternura con la que lo dijo y el suspiro que le siguió. Tal vez lo hizo por simple distracción, tal vez porque no quería enfrentarse a lo que era evidente. Le sonrió como réplica.

-Te sorprenderías.

-¿Pero qué dices, baka? ¡Nadie te odiaría, 'ttebayo!

-A veces me parece que tú solo ves lo bueno en mí.-le dijo observando distraída a los costados- Deberías ser más atento. Hay más de mi que deberías tener en cuenta.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, eres demasiado buena como para ganarte el odio de alguien…

-¡Naruto!

Claramente, el muchacho que se había atrevido a gritar en ese instante, siempre buscaba el momento más inoportuno para interrumpir las conversaciones. El rubio, a pesar de que no despreciaba al mismo, sintió que lanzar un kunai que se hundiera en su frente con precisión habría sido útil para enseñarle una lección. Pero no lo hizo. Porque ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba su frente, ¡el cabello la tenía completamente cubierta! Las cejas tocaban el inicio del cuero cabelludo, y allí se escondían…

Oh dios. ¡Cejotas no tenía frente!

-¡Cejotas!

Se volvió hacia el pupilo de Gai con una sonrisa que, en secreto, deslumbró a la Haruno que se encontraba a su lado. Era una pena que no fuera a enterarse jamás de que movilizaba el corazón de Sakura tan solo con una sonrisa, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer con respecto a eso.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, compañero!-exclamó, dando un salto que lo dejó justo frente a él- ¡Pero cuánto has crecido, Naruto! Recuerdo aún cuando te conocí, novato.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Muchas gracias, cejotas. Tú también has crecido, ¿sabes?

-¡No estamos hablando de mi, Naruto! Es sobre ti, y tú cumpleaños. Hoy eres el centro de atención Konoha, ¿de acuerdo?

-um… ¿si?-Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí.-Sakura afirmó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo apenado. Pero qué bonito. Intentó ignorar el extraño sentimiento que le invadió al analizar lo dicho, pero se le hizo sumamente difícil. Sentía una extraña picazón en los ojos, y la garganta cerrada. Se sentía tan estúpidamente querido que tenía ganas de llorar. Entonces así era que las personas te felicitaran el día de tu cumpleaños, que alguien se alegrara por ti. Aún no se acostumbraba.

Mientras él re reflexionaba, Sakura y Lee compartieron una mirada cómplice que pasó completamente de un rubio profundamente tocado por las palabras pronunciadas.

Siempre quiso saber cómo se sentía que alguien festejara el hecho de que se cumplía un año del día en que llegó al mundo, pero nunca nadie lo hacía. Porque él era el niño que nadie apreciaba, y un monstruo. Nunca festejaba su cumpleaños, y llegó a creer que a todos les era irrelevante. Cada 22 de Octubre, se atrevía a comprar algo de ramen instantáneo, y una sorpresa para sí mismo que siempre era distinta. Fue un caramelo al principio, e incluso se atrevió a comprar una tableta de chocolate un año. Era una pena que ni el chocolate le animara. Sabía que otros niños festejaban con sus amigos, y sus padres siempre lo organizaban todo, pero él no podía hacerlo. No solo porque… no tuviera padres, sino porque nunca le permitirían a nadie asistir.

_Se sentía tan agradecido ahora_.

Desde que le introdujeron en el equipo siete, y todos comenzaron a tomarle enserio, tenía algo así como amigos que se atrevieran a felicitarle. _Se sentía muy bien_, concluyó la primera vez que le sucedió. Los años siguientes fueron cada vez mejores, y el 22 de Octubre pasó de ser uno de los días más deprimentes para el Uzumaki a ser el mejor del año. Como lo era para todo niño. Incluso ahora, después de haber pasado unos cuántos cumpleaños con sus amigos, no podía contener la emoción. Recuerdos de las tristes noches en su infancia siempre le asaltaban y, tan solo atreverse a recordar lo solo que se sentía, hacía que el corazón se le movilizara y los ojos le picaran.

-Yo… Gracias, Sakura-chan,-se pasó el reverso de la mano por el rostro, tal vez para disimular la lágrima solitaria que por la mejilla rodaba- a ti también, cejotas.

Sin poder contenerse, Lee le echó un brazo encima.

-¡No es para que estés triste, Naruto! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!-agitó el otro brazo- La llama de la juventud brilla intensamente cada vez que se cumple un año más, ¡hoy tu llama arde intensamente, Naruto!-con el puño cerrado, y los ojos ardiendo, Lee terminó su discurso.

-E-etto…

-¡Naruto!

La voz le sonó devastadoramente conocida, a pesar de que el olor a comida que despedía ya le dejaba entrever al Uzumaki quien era el que le llamaba. Aún con Lee encima, Naruto alzó la mirada y sonrió apenado.

-Oi, ¿qué tal, Chouji?

-¡Es tu cumpleaños, Naruto!-exclamó el Akimichi echándose un puñado de patatas en la boca- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, hombre!

-Creo que sí, 'ttebayo.

Lee aflojó el agarre, y Naruto se safó rápidamente, soltando una suave risa nerviosa antes de sobarse la nuca.

-Espero que más tarde no…

Sakura fulminó a Chouji que la mirada. Y el Akimichi calló asustado. Lee intentó disimular el terror que le daba ver a su flor de cerezo con aquella mirada intimidante. Y… Naruto solo los observó confuso.

-¿más tarde?-Naruto observó a Chouji y Sakura confuso.

-Decían que iba a llover.-interrumpió rápidamente Lee- ¿Verdad que sería un desperdicio, Naruto-kun?

El rubio le observó, ligeramente receloso.

-E-eso creo.

-Ya verás que será una tarde espléndida.-animó, guiñándole un ojo.

Pero qué perturbador.

-Chicos, Naruto y yo tenemos entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei.-intervino Sakura, ubicando su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio- Ya estamos algo retrasados así que…

-Oh, no te preocupes.-Chouji se llevó un puñado de patatas a la boca- Pueden ir.

-Muchas gracias.-Sakura le sonrió.

-Etto… gracias, muchachos.-el rubio les sonrió, comenzando a caminar.

Su mano buscó la de Sakura inconscientemente, y ella dejó que la tomara sin decir palabra. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, Naruto tomó consciencia de que realmente estaban tomados de la mano.

-¡Mucha suerte, jóvenes!-les deseó Lee- ¡Que el poder de la juventud explote!

Y, sintiendo que lo último podría haber sido suprimido, Naruto se limitó a soltar una risa; luego de eso, fijó sus ojos al frente, en el camino por recorrer, con la mano de Sakura aferrada a la suya. Satisfecho, sonrió.

-Es tan extraño.-le dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

-¿Verdad que sí?-Naruto se echó a reír.

-Tú no estas en condiciones de decir nada, Naruto.-le recriminó, cerrando los ojos resignada.

-Tal vez.-admitió- Pero no es como si tú fueras la normal aquí.

Ella le observó, con los ojos entrecerrados, tal vez conteniendo la ira. Él rió al notar la expresión molesta.

-¡No te molestes, 'ttebayo!

-Idiota.

Con las risas del rubio como fondo, siguieron avanzando. Durante unos segundos, Sakura se mostró ofendida, pero al cabo de unos minutos le regaló una risa que dejó en evidencia lo muy mal que se le daba estar molesta con él. Él la abrazó al instante y, a pesar de que en un principio a ella le incómodo, caminaron unos minutos en la extraña posición.

Cuando se encontraron cerca del campo de entrenamiento, la conversación acababa de tomar un camino extraño. Naruto intentaba darle un beso de esquimal a Sakura, y casualmente la pelirrosa no comprendía el significado. La palabra beso hizo que se negara completamente. Entonces Naruto, aún con el brazo rodeando los delicados hombros de ella, tomaba a Sakura de ambos brazos, intentando inmovilizarla a pesar de que ella se removía histérica; a su vez, reía divertido.

-Relájate, Sakura-chan,-le pidió entre risas- no voy a besarte, tonta.

-¡No, basta, Naruto!-insistió soltando una risa, girando su rostro para que él no se le acercara.

De un movimiento rápido, Naruto ubicó ambas manos en las pálidas mejillas, y le obligó a mirarle. Rozó su nariz con la de ella, de abajo hacia arriba una vez. Y ella se relajó. Aún rozando su nariz, él rubio rió.

-¿Ves?-inquirió victorioso- Y creías que iba a besarte, baka.

A pesar de la cercanía, Sakura no se inmutó; sonrió apenada.

-Dijiste que era un beso.

-¡Pero tú te negaste antes de que te explicara, Sakura-chan!

Ella rió ante un Naruto exasperado, y se preguntó por qué aún no se atrevía a alejarse del rostro del rubio. Se observaron durante unos segundos, y finalmente él alejó su rostro con una sonrisa.

Cuando el Uzumaki tuvo la voluntad suficiente para desviar la mirada, y es que le tomó unos segundos, encontró a un relajado jounin que se afirmaba a un árbol. Apenado, se sobó la nuca. Y Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Oi, parece que te has retrasado.-le acusó, dejando el libro a un lado.

Sakura lo descubrió entonces, e incluso más avergonzada que el propio rubio desvió la mirada, ubicando un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de su oreja, mientras sus mejillas se teñían paulatinamente.

-Eso creo.-Naruto rió nervioso- Es que tuvimos que ir con la abuela, Kakashi-sensei. Ya sabe que es muy cargosa, y…

-No permitas que te oiga diciéndolo.-le recomendó, guardando el libro.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto que no, Kakashi-sensei. Aún valoro mi vida, 'ttebayo.

Kakashi soltó una risa, y avanzó a paso lento hacia el Uzumaki.

-Morir el día de tu cumpleaños sería algo tétrico, ¿verdad?

Observándole amable, el Hatake revolvió los cabellos rubios con confianza. Naruto intentó alejarse en un principio, pero cedió al terminar de comprender, y gustoso dejó que su sensei le tratara como lo hizo durante los primeros años en los que fue su pupilo.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?

La pregunta de Sakura tomó desprevenido incluso al Hatake. Naruto intentó disimular su descontento, aún con los dedos del de cabellos plateados enredados en su cabello.

-Es extraño que se retrase.

-Siempre llega a horario.-indicó Sakura observando los alrededores.

-Probablemente llegue en unos minutos.-Naruto suspiró.

-Lo castigaremos por ser el último.-propuso Kakashi soltando, finalmente, el cabello del rubio.

-¿Castigarlo?-la Haruno se volvió hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, intentaremos enseñarle una lección, por supuesto.-el Hatake cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Vamos a golpearlo o algo por el estilo?

La sola idea, hizo que Naruto se entusiasmara. Golpear al Teme siempre era un sueño. No con intenciones de matarlo, por supuesto, tan solo para descargarse.

-Algo así.-Kakashi buscó impaciente la silueta del Uchiha.

Durante unos minutos, estuvieron alertas a la aparición del susodicho, a pesar de que por momentos Kakashi le lanzaba miradas a Naruto que transmitían cierta burla, claramente cómplices de algo que pasaba completamente de Sakura. Un par de ocasiones, el rubio se atrevió a golpear al de cabellos plateados en el brazo, con clara diversión. Terminaron, finalmente, jugando de manos a unos metros de Sakura, quien aún esperaba a Sasuke y, de una u otra forma, no podía evitar reír con los gruñidos de ambos entre los golpes.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Cuando el azabache apareció, levantando algo de polvo a su alrededor, Sakura se apresuró a sonreírle. La interrupción del Uchiha llamó la atención de Naruto. Le sonrió. Extrañamente, Sasuke hizo una mueca de asombro.

-¡Cuidado, Dobe!

Y, con eso, Kakashi finalmente le dio una patada en la nuca al rubio.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te distraes, Naruto.-decretó burlón, para luego continuar con una risa:- ¿Quieres probar una vez más?

Desde el suelo, con la cara casi enterrada en la tierra, Naruto soltó una risa. Observó a Sasuke.

-Gracias, Teme.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Dobe.-Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras, a pesar de la sonrisa socarrona que le lanzó.

¿Sasuke era aquel? ¿Realmente el Teme acababa de decirle que tuviera un feliz cumpleaños? Oh, por Kami-sama, ¡el mundo acababa de darse vuelta! No sin antes regalarle una sonrisa, se puso de pie.

-En fin,-Kakashi observó a su alumno cubierto de tierra- te has demorado un poco, ¿ne, Sasuke?

Siendo incapaz de contenerse, intentó quitar la tierra de la ropa anaranjada de su alumno con desaprobación.

-Es la primera vez que me sucede.-masculló con obstinación.

-Pero nos has tenido esperándote unos minutos.

-Nosotros siempre esperamos por usted.-replicó rápidamente.

-No es lo mismo…-dijo, y el azabache arqueó ambas cejas. Claro que lo era.-Gírate, Sasuke.

El Uchiha le observó confuso, pero lo hizo sin decir palabra, y Sakura esperó confusa a que el Hatake continuara.

-Sakura.-le llamó, y ella se giró inmediatamente hacia su sensei- Anuda la banda de Konoha de forma que le cubra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?-se atrevió a cuestionar, pero sin embargo se acercó a hacerlo.

Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil mientras ella acomodaba la banda para cubrir sus ojos, percibió respiraba de manera demasiado relajada como para sentirse culpable por hacerlo, pero no fue capaz de reclamarle nada. A pesar de que no comprendía en qué consistía el juego de Kakashi, intentó mantenerse calmado.

-Apuesto a que un Uchiha sabe desviar ataques sin sus ojos.-soltó Kakashi en un tono que daba a entender lo muy divertido que estaba con la situación.

-Tsk. ¿Qué clase de inútil me crees, Kakashi? Tú mismo me has entrenado.

-Pruébanos lo bien amaestrado que estás, Sasuke.

El Uchiha percibió que Kakashi se alejaba lentamente, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Lo más probable era que lo atacaran de a uno, pero no podía contar con ello. Pero qué problemático. Chasqueó la lengua, y esperó que Kakashi continuara:

-No tendrán permitido utilizar ninjutsu.-le advirtió- Será solo taijutsu.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te gustaría ir primero, Sakura?

-Hai.

Sasuke intentó concentrarse. Siguió, a pesar de no estar viéndola, a la perfección sus primeros movimientos, y lo dejó entrever girando el rostro hacia ella cada vez que daba un paso.

-¿Listo?-Sakura jugó con el kunai en su dedo derecho.

-Por favor, Sakura.-le replicó el Uchiha arrogante- Puedes atacar cuando gustes.

Ante eso, ella rió divertida. Y Naruto observó con atención sus movimientos.

-De acuerdo.

Dio un salto improvisado, que en lugar de ser directo hacia él fue a su derecha, con el kunai firmemente agarrado. Casi en el aire, hizo girar el kunai en su dedo índice, y cuando se encontró en el ángulo perfecto, y con Sasuke lo suficientemente desorientado, lanzó el kunai hacia su costado izquierdo. El Uchiha pareció captarlo unos segundos después, y es que esperaba ser atacado por arriba, entonces lo esquivó a duras penas, y su sudadera fue rasgada. Sakura aterrizó satisfecha.

-Estas a menos de diez metros.-se atrevió a indicar él, girándose cauteloso hacia ella… Era una pena que estuviera intentando encontrarla en el lugar equivocado, y es que ella estaba a unos veinte pasos del sitio al que el Uchiha observaba con confianza.

-Error.-le informó Naruto, una vez en el aire, en un grito eufórico, que finalmente le advirtió el lugar de donde el kunai sería lanzado.

A centímetros del pie derecho de Sasuke, el kunai se clavó.

-Cerca, Naruto.-gruñó Sasuke, a la espera del golpe de Sakura.

Entonces, sintió que algo le rasgaba la piel del brazo. Maldijo por lo bajo, y luego escuchó las risas de Naruto.

-¿Qué tanto alardeas sobre tu gran percepción, Teme?

-Jodido Dobe.

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas, y tomó el kunai que se encontraba junto a su pie. Aún a la espera del golpe de Sakura, esperó poder localizar a Naruto, para darle con mucha suerte en el tabique, y destruírselo por completo. Escuchó los pies de Naruto a unos metros, y automáticamente giró el rostro hacia él. Lanzó el kunai en el momento justo, y a su vez detuvo con su mano izquierda la patada de la Haruno. Naruto chilló, y Sakura le imitó. Él tiró del tobillo para, finalmente, inmovilizarla en el suelo.

-Nada mal.-admitió el Hatake, y él se quitó finalmente la banda de los ojos.

Sakura estaba inmóvil, su espalda por debajo de la rodilla de Uchiha. Naruto tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-Etto… Sasuke, me duele.-le dijo Sakura removiéndose, y él soltó una risa antes de dejarla en libertad.

-¿Quieres probar tú, Naruto?-le dijo ahora arrogante, y el rubio soltó una risa, quitándose la sangre que corría por su mejilla con el antebrazo.

Luego de eso, probaron otro par de cosas que el mismo Kakashi propuso y que, nuevamente, no incluían su trabajo, sino el de sus tres alumnos. Naruto se enfrentó a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, y la misma Haruno fue la que terminó venciendo al inmovilizarle contra el suelo. Probaron lo mismo unas cuántas veces, siempre con un resultado diferente. Fue un entrenamiento entretenido, al igual que siempre.

Al pasarse las cuatro horas que siempre habitaban, Kakashi alegó que debía marcharse porque alguien lo esperaba, pero nadie pareció creerle. Naruto incluso se atrevió a decir que el muy vago se retiraba tan solo para tener una placentera siesta. Claramente, no salió ileso luego del comentario, pero a decir verdad que Kakashi fue amable al solo doblarle el brazo y hacerlo suplicar unos tres minutos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres shinobi caminaban relajados por las calles de Konoha, bajo la mirada atenta de algunos aldeanos, que bien conocían que, precisamente, aquel día cierto rubio cumplía años.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa? Podríamos comprar algo para beber y… tener nuestro pequeño festejo.

-Oh, no, por favor, Sakura-chan.-intervino Naruto con picardía- No necesito una celebración. Me basta con todo lo que hicieron hoy por mi, 'ttebayo.

-Insisto, Naruto.-Sakura le sonrió con dulzura- Será divertido. Déjanos celebrarte, baka.

La mirada, dulce e inocente, que le lanzó le hizo titubear. Podían ir a su casa… Es decir, no es que no le apeteciera pasar más tiempo con ella, lo cierto es que el daba pena. ¿Por qué no podía ofrecerles él visitar su hogar…? Cierto, el suyo era un desastre. Suspiró.

-Vamos.-replicó repentinamente Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente el Teme acababa de acceder a visitar casa de Sakura? Jamás lo hacía. Siempre que el entrenamiento acababa, se escabullía como una jodida cucaracha de la luz. Aquello tan solo corroboró sospechas. ¿Estaban Sakura y el Teme…?

-P-pero… ¡¿qué dices, teme?!-inquirió alarmado- ¿No tienes algo más que hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees, Dobe?

-Etto… creo que hoy no.

-Pero qué sabio eres.-masculló con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Realmente quieres ir con nosotros?

-A menos que mi presencia te moleste.

-Etto… no.-el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Es solo que…

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada. A medida que el Uzumaki entrecerraba los ojos, haciéndolos lucir cada vez un poco más pequeños, Sasuke le imitaba. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Naruto se sintió demasiado intimidado.

-Nada, olvídalo.-bufó- Vamos, Teme.

Resignado, comenzó a caminar, justo entre el Teme y Sakura. Por alguna razón, la propuesta de Sakura le había sonado más tentadora cuando creyó que Sasuke se negaría… Joder, estaba tan paranoico. ¡Sakura y Sasuke no tenían nada! Estaba cansado de dejar que su mente jugara de aquella manera consigo mismo. No había nada entre ellos, y no lo habría. Era hora de que dejara de torturarse y se dedicara, principalmente, a conquistarla; ignorando completamente el hecho de que ella tuviera otros pretendientes. Él debía ser el principal.

-Hay bebidas en casa, y también comida. Si nos llegara a hacer falta podríamos ir a comprar, eso no es problema…-indicó la Haruno con suavidad.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan.-el rubio le sonrió- No creo que vayamos a devorar toda tu comida…

-Siempre en cuánto no se comporten como niños e intenten ver quién es capaz de ingerir más comida.-les regañó ella, lanzándoles una mirada acusadora respectivamente.

-Oh, por favor, jamás hicimos eso. Hemos competido muchas veces, pero no hemos…-fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-La misión de la Ola.-le recordó, con la mandíbula apretada y profundamente apenado.

Naruto se sobó la nuca con picardía. Cierto. Aún recordaba que casi vomita después de haber comido tanto… ¡Qué horror! El Teme siempre le llevaba a comportarse como un incivilizado.

Mientras caminaban, otros cuántos recuerdos fueron mencionados, recuerdos de la adorable infancia que los shinobi del equipo 7 tuvieron. Un rubio atado a un tronco por haber violado las reglas del entrenamiento, y un Sasuke aparentemente decapitado fueron mencionados. Recordaron también los golpes que obtuvieron al intentar escalar aquellos enormes árboles que Kakashi había encontrado en la aldea de la Ola, y a su vez los gatos perseguidos durante sus primeras misiones. Recuerdos sumamente valorados por todos.

Al llegar a la casa de la Haruno, los tres se detuvieron, Sakura parecía ocupada, y es que intentaba, por alguna razón que Naruto desconocía, curar su herida mejilla. Parecía ir a terminar en unos segundos…

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura le tendió las llaves con suavidad al Uchiha, quien las recibió con extraña amabilidad. Naruto sudó frío. Joder, no. Sasuke no las habría recibido en su sano juicio, ¿por qué ahora…? No quiso imaginar la respuesta.

Cuando el Uchiha abrió la puerta, girando la llave en la cerradura, Naruto observó su nuca con tanta dedicación que creyó que, si no conseguía apartar la mirada, le ojearía o algo por el estilo. Pero no podía evitar mantener el ceño fruncido. Tal vez estaban juntos. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?

La casa de la Haruno estaba completamente a oscuras. Se quedó, en un principio, al pie de la puerta junto al Teme, pero Sakura le jaló para que diera unos pasos dentro junto a ella.

-¿Q-qué…?

Por detrás de ambos, Sasuke encendió las luces.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

Su corazón se detuvo. Fue una exclamación realizada por más de tres personas, ¡estaba seguro! Buscó, ansioso, a los presentes, e inevitablemente volvió a enseñar la dentadura inmaculada al sonreír.

_El pequeño salón estaba completamente lleno_.

Justo por delante, se encontraban Chouji, Lee, y Kiba, quienes animadamente habían extendido sus brazos. Una rubia que no se había podido safar del agarre del Inuzuka había dejado su brazo en alto, acompañando el de él, ya resignada; sonreía aún así. Junto a ella, Tenten le observaba ansiosa, con ambas manos aferradas al pecho y mordisqueándose los labios. Se asomaban por detrás de los sofás unos intimidados genin, que él mismo reconoció rápidamente como Moegi, y el mismo Konohamaru. Justo al final del salón, reconoció a Neji, quien observaba resignado su entrada, con unos labios socarrones ligeramente curvados; justo junto a Shino, que inexpresivo parecía observar su entrada por detrás de los anteojos negros. Shikamaru, al otro lado de Neji, se apoyaba en la pared con una sonrisa que no fue capaz de suprimir; alzó la copa que entre las manos tenía para felicitarle en silencio. Sentados en el sofá se encontraban los profesores de los presentes. Un silencioso Kakashi observaba con pereza al rubio, aún con la expresión cómplice que Naruto siempre reconocía; mientras que un irritado Gai intentaba llamar su atención. Junto a ellos, Asuma intentaba despegar sus ojos del propio cigarrillo que escondía en el bolsillo del chaleco. Incluso descubrió a la Hokage a uno de los costados, sonriéndole, por primera vez, de una manera no sádica, y absurdamente dulce; junto a ella, se encontraba una sonriente Shizune que compartió una corta mirada con Kurenai. ¡El mismo Genma se encontraba a un lado de la puerta! Respetando, claramente, su oficio. Un fiel portero, tuvo que reconocer Naruto. Todos estaban ahí…

-E-etto…

Sakura le dio un suave apretón a su mano, intentando darle algo de ánimo para continuar. Los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella con algo más de énfasis.

-Gracias, da-dattebayo…-indicó con la voz quebrándosele- Yo… valoro mucho a cada uno de ustedes. No sabría cómo…

-Tú te lo mereces.-le replicó una delicada Tenten.

-Felicitaciones, Naruto.-musitó Ino con una sonrisa apenada.

-Joder, yo…-se pasó el reverso de la mano por el rostro- Gracias, 'ttebayo.

Y con eso, Sasuke palmeó su espalda, y él decidió relajarse.

-Todos ustedes son mi familia…-les dijo con voz ahogada- No tengo padres, ni hermanos, ni tíos, ni primos. Pero ustedes… Con ustedes no los necesito, 'ttebayo.

Una conmovida Shizune comenzó a aplaudir instantáneamente, y luego fue acompañada por el resto. Incluso los pequeños genin se atrevieron a formar parte del gran aplauso. Con clara vagancia, Kakashi chasqueó sus dedos al observarle, tal vez dándole a saber que aplaudir se le hacía demasiado trabajoso.

En medio del aplauso, Sakura se acercó a su oído para murmurar un suave "felicitaciones, Naruto-kun", que al rubio le erizó la piel. A su vez, Sasuke volvía a palmear su espalda.

Cercana al reproductor de música, Ino se atrevió a encenderlo con el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para dificultar la conversación de los presentes. Entonces Naruto comprendió que realmente le habían planeado una fiesta. Observó a Sakura, quien saludaba a Shikamaru con la mano, y luego al Teme, que observaba arrogante a Ino.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

Una efusiva Tenten se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con familiaridad. Él respondió el abrazo fraternal, mientras una risa abandonaba sus labios. Tenten se le parecía tanto cuando a esas cosas refería.

-Espero que tengas un día adorable.-le deseó aún abrazándolo.

-Estamos a unas horas de que se acabe.-le recordó con los labios curvados.

-Espero que las horas que restan sean perfectas.-se corrigió, y luego se alejó con una sonrisa- ¿Mejor?

-¡Por supuesto, 'ttebayo!

-Acompáñame.

Tenten comenzó a caminar al ritmo de la música, perdiéndose entre los presentes. Y Naruto le siguió inocentemente. Una parte de las personas ahí presente, resultaba no ser shinobi, y por lo tanto Sakura juraba no reconocer a algunos. Se habían atrevido a invitar a sus compañeros de la academia, a aquellos aprobados y los que no, los que no llegaron a recibir su banda incluso. La cantidad de personas en su casa superaba la esperada, pero no había a nadie que pudiera culpar. Después de todo, habían dicho que invitaran a todos. Y, a pesar de que probablemente aquellos que eran shinobi eran los únicos importantes para Naruto, los otros alguna vez le habían conocido.

-Realmente no escuchaste cuando te dije que una fiesta con todos no era conveniente, ¿verdad?-musitó Sasuke al oído de una aturdida Haruno.

No hizo falta que Sakura le mirara para que descubriera que sonreía arrogante; después de todo, nuevamente, tenía la razón.

-Cállate, Uchiha.-le espetó, divertida, antes de darle un suave golpe en el pecho con la mano derecha.

Sasuke observó con el ceño fruncido el lugar donde le había golpeado, para cuando se dignó a alzar la mirada, ella ya había desaparecido entre la gente.

Alguien tocó la puerta y, a pesar de que se encontraba cerca, Sasuke se negó a acercarse. Él no sería quien abriera la puerta. Ino pareció comprenderlo y por eso se acercó entusiasta.

Un pelirrojo se hizo presente frente a la puerta, acompañado de sus dos hermanos. Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas. _Pero qué sorpresa_. Sabaku No Gaara. Notó que, cortésmente, saludaba a Ino con un beso en la mejilla, y se preguntó desde cuándo era el muy desgraciado tan amable al ver que incluso le regalaba una sonrisa de lado a Kiba, quien se había asomado por mera curiosidad. Por detrás de él, Temari entró con timidez… La cual desapareció, abruptamente, cuando comenzó a chillar y se hundió en un abrazo a Ino. _Mujeres escandalosas_. Kankuro hizo la misma mueca que, supuso, acababa de hacer él. Y entonces descubrió que Sabaku No Kankuro y él podrían llevarse bien.

En el medio del salón, cierto muchacho de frondosas cejas sudaba frío.

-G-ai…Gai-sensei.-Lee intentó evitar que su maestro se tambaleara, sin el debido éxito.-¡¿Pero qué ha bebido, Gai-sensei?!

-Intenté alejarlo de los licores, Lee.-le informó el Hatake despreocupado- Pero parece que tiene una debilidad por ellos.

-C-cállate… Kakashi.-espetó el ebrio, a pesar de que el Hatake apenas alcanzó a comprender las palabras.

-Oh, Gai-sensei, si usted ha de estar en este deplorable estado…-dramatizó tomando el mismo vaso que la bestia verde de Konoha en su mano derecha- ¡Yo también lo haré! ¡Para defender su honor, Gai-sensei!

Y con eso, Lee se llevó el vaso a los labios, terminando por vaciarlo al instante. Le tomó unos minutos al alcohol hacer efecto en Lee, pero eso no quiere decir que aquellos fueron demasiado. Dos idiotas se tambaleaban entonces por el salón, aferrándose el uno al otro para mantenerse de pie sin verdadero éxito. Kakashi observó la situación divertido por unos minutos.

-Qué cruel eres, Kakashi.-le indicó Asuma, con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

-Yo no les dije que bebieran.-replicó el Hatake con una risa.

Mientras tanto, un interesado Neji conversaba con Shikamaru sobre las estrategias que tenía en mente para una misión futura, ignorando completamente a Tenten quien se aferraba a su brazo de forma infantil.

-¿Cuál es el caso de acercarnos por el Norte?

-Nos esperan por el sur. Creen que avanzaremos desde aquí hacia allá.-justificó Shikamaru- ¿Por qué no atacarlos por la espalda?

-Probablemente las trampas estén orientadas en esta dirección…

-Así es.-Shikamaru bebió de su copa- Entonces sería una ventaja partir de aquí hacia el este, y luego hacia el norte a gran velocidad; tan solo la suficiente para luego volver al centro e ir hacia el sur nuevamente.

-Parece interesante.-concedió Neji- ¿Lo has propuesto ya?

-Aún tengo que conversarlo con…

-¿Realmente no saben hablar de otra cosa?-le interrumpió Tenten con ironía- Olviden el trabajo por un día.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer?-Shikamaru la observó aburrido.

-De hecho, no.-replicó con sencillez- Por favor, Shikamaru… ¿Por qué no vas con Temari?-sugirió.

-¿Temari?-repitió-Por favor, no voy a acercármele, es tan… problemática.

Tenten no pudo suprimir una risa.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿por qué no bailas conmigo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Bailemos.-insistió, tomando la mano del Nara de forma convencedora- Solo unos minutos, ¿si?

-¿Por qué eres tan molesta, Tenten?-Shikamaru soltó un suspiro.

-Por favor…-con la súplica, le robó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Vuelvo en un minuto, Neji.

Y, a pesar de que en un principio le molestó, Neji Hyuga hizo entonces uso de su bien entrenada paciencia. Supo automáticamente que Tenten intentaba hacerle sentir celoso, y entonces decidió que no le daría el gusto. Mientras Shikamaru soportaba a Tenten, él intentó relajarse, haciendo todo lo posible para no observarles. Fue incluso más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero afortunadamente tuvo algo de ayuda.

-Neji-kun.

Su voz sonó como la de un ángel a pesar de la música, pero recordó rápidamente que aquel ángel había dicho que era un desgraciado aquel día por la mañana. Por eso mismo, suprimió la idea de que aquella mereciera el apodo de ángel. Era algo distinto más bien…

-Sakura.-replicó como saludo.

-¿Acaso tan mal te la estás pasando?

La expresión divertida de ella, le obligó a arquear ambas cejas. De hecho, estaba bastante cómodo en un salón con gente desquiciada que dejaba brotar la euforia a través del baile.

-Vi que hablabas con Shikamaru, pero lo he perdido de vista. Me pregunto…

-Está con Tenten.-replicó rápidamente.

Sakura le observó pícaramente, y él volvió a arquear ambas cejas. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada sugerente?

-¿Celoso?-inquirió divertida.

-Por supuesto que no.-masculló.

-Como quieras, Neji…-Sakura soltó una risa.

-No seas estúpida.

-Ya, solo era una broma.-la pelirrosa le observó- ¿Bailas conmigo?

No, jamás. Nunca en la vida.

-Por favor…-dijo ella observándole con los grandes ojos verdes.

Luego de eso, él simplemente no pudo resistirse.

-¿Gaara?

En uno de los extremos del salón, cierto pelirrojo buscaba al rubio con fervor. En cuánto lo vio, le tocó el hombro, y esperó arrogante a que él se volteara. Ante la pregunta absurda, soltó una risa.

_¿En serio?_

-¿Tú crees, Naruto?

El rubio soltó una risa y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Es… bueno verte, Gaara. He estado esperando que me asignaran una misión a Suna por meses, ¿qué pasa con tu aldea? ¿Acaso ya no nos necesitan 'ttebayo?

-Lo lamento mucho, Naruto.-dijo con calma- Pero hemos estado bastante relajados el último tiempo. Deberías venir de visita.

-Ya sabes que la abuela no me deja abandonar la aldea a menos que sea por una misión…vieja estúpida.-indicó, con los ojos entrecerrados, y profundo odio a la rubia que, en ese instante, estaba fuera de su campo visual.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras.-escuchó que gruñían a su derecha, y percibió sin voltearse el aura asesina que rodeaba a la Godaime.

Gaara saludó a la Hokage con una reverencia; y ella le imitó, para luego volver sus ojos hacia Naruto con la misma expresión homicida. El rubio rió nervioso.

Justo donde la gente se concentraba, y todos bailaban, Kankuro intentaba encontrar a cierta muchacha que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar.

-¿Han visto a Sakura? ¿Qué hay de Tenten? Uhm…

Kankuro parecía no poder captar la atención de ninguno de los extraños que bailaban, casualmente, de manera extraña y perturbadora. Se sintió iluminado cuando distinguió una sudadera rosada que se le hizo conocida…

-¿Tenten?

La castaña de volteó hacia el hermano del Sabaku y sonrió eufórica antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Bailaba con ella el Nara, quien entonces descubrió que Temari realmente se encontraba ahí. Sudó frío.

-¡Kankuro!

Presenció el abrazo con los labios curvados. Extrañamente, sintió que cierto muchacho de la arena iba a dejar a Neji sin novia alguna. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kankuro se acercó a saludarle, y por lo bajo el Nara le hizo una pregunta que, afortunadamente, Tenten ignoró porque, de haber sido diferente, habría muerto de pena:

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Kankuro le replicó con un gesto de barbilla, que claramente le indicaba que Temari se encontraba en el otro extremo del lugar. Le agradeció con una sonrisa, y dejó a su pareja en buenas manos.

Encontró a Temari luego de unos cuántos minutos, e inevitablemente sonrió al ver que, muy relajada, la muchacha de Suna conversaba con un muchacho que, probablemente, acababa de conocer. Se le acercó decidido y, tan pronto como lo vio acercarse con aquella mirada intimidante, el muchacho se marchó. Él observó a Temari con ambas cejas arqueadas.

-Pero qué admirable.-se burló- Puedes espantar a un muchacho con una sola mirada.

-Sé hacer más.-se atrevió a replicar observándola arrogante.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-inquirió con fingido desinterés.

-De hecho, no.

-Pareces cansada…-evaluó él con una sonrisa de lado.

-El viaje fue largo.-Temari suspiró.

-¿Han venido tan solo por el cumpleaños de Naruto?

-Estamos en deuda con tu amigo.-replicó con una sonrisa- Así que decidimos que teníamos que venir.

-Adorable.-se burló él.

-Lo sé.-Temari soltó una risa.-¿Vas a bailar conmigo, Nara?

-¿Bailas?

-¿Vas a hacerme obligarte?

Él extendió su mano derecha, y Temari la tomó con suavidad, perdiéndose finalmente con el ninja de las sombras entre la gente.

-¿Acaso ese no es Gaara-sama?-Sakura entrecerró los ojos, esperando poder divisar a aquel pelirrojo con mayor claridad.

-Sabaku no Gaara.-terminó por afirmar Neji- Está con Naruto. Ve a saludarle.

-¿Estas intentando deshacerte de mi?-la pelirrosa observó fijamente a Neji, ligeramente divertida.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

Con eso, Sakura tomó su muñeca y le jaló para que la acompañara. Era una pregunta que no había hecho con la esperanza de que ella replicara de esa manera. Aún así, se dejó hacer.

-¡Gaara-sama!

Sakura se acercó sonriente al pelirrojo, y Naruto no pudo evitar reír al ver lo muy firmemente agarrado que tenía a Neji Hyuga. A su vez, Gaara le devolvió a la Haruno una sonrisa de lado que terminó por acelerar el corazón de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué tal, Haruno?

-Estaba esperando encontrarte.-admitió ella, acercándose un poco más con una suave sonrisa- Hace mucho que no te veo por Konoha, y me preguntaba ya qué tanto había sucedido contigo.

-Hemos estado algo ocupados organizando la aldea, pequeños detalles que debían atenderse.-indicó él con la usual voz grave.

-Comprendo.

Neji carraspeó.

-Es un gusto verlo, Kazekage-sama.

-Gaara.-le corrigió rápidamente el pelirrojo, para luego sonreír de lado.-Me sentiría ofendido si un Hyuga se atreviera a mostrar tal respeto hacia mi.

-¿Hm?

-Tu dojutsu.-dijo rápidamente- Puedes destrozar al Kage de la arena sin necesidad de hacerlo siquiera sangrar.

-De hecho, yo no creo que…

-Podremos probar alguna vez.-propuso el pelirrojo.

Y, conforme con su amabilidad, Neji asintió una única vez. Una pelea amistosa con el Kazekage no se le hacía del todo espantosa. De hecho, admiraba mucho a Gaara desde la primera vez que lo vio pelear con Lee. Hablando de Lee, le vio pasar tambaleándose lado a lado… Intentó ignorarlo.

-¡Gaara!

Un animado Chouji se acercó al Kazekage, estirando su mano para estrecharla con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo le saludó con un gesto de barbilla.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto.-¿Les molesta si lo rapto unos minutos?

Los tres sonrieron, cada uno a su manera. Claramente, las sonrisas más disimuladas eran las de Neji y Gaara, que rara vez lo hacían.

-Para nada.-replicó el Kazekage.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa a los tres muchachos, y luego jaló de manera delicada de la mano del rubio. Naruto se sentía extasiado. Mientras Sakura le guiaba, los ojos azules observaban los dedos entrelazados. Pasaron entre las personas, y él saludó alegre a unas cuántas personas que en el trayecto le felicitaron. Salieron de la casa por la puerta, y Naruto frunció el ceño automáticamente, ¿a dónde le llevaba? Sakura dio un salto que le tomó desprevenido y que, torpemente, él imitó. En el tejado, la pelirrosa se acomodó entusiasta. Y él se sentó a su lado.

-S-sakura-chan…

-Hay algo que debo darte.-musitó ella, observando fijamente su mano derecha, que se cerraba en un puño.

-¿Si?

-Este es mi regalo, Naruto.

Era una larga cinta de cuero, de la que colgaba un pequeño dije. Cuando ella la acomodó entre los dedos del Uzumaki, sin desviar la mirada, él tanteó el dije embobado, aún observándola. Ella bajó sus ojos hacia las manos del rubio, incitándole a observar el obsequio, y él tragó saliva antes de atreverse a descubrir el regalo. Era de plata, brillante, y parecía estar hecho por un gran artesano. Entre sus dedos índice y pulgar sostuvo el objeto, alzándolo para mirarlo a la luz de la luna. Era un zorro. Tenía un par de colas que parecían haber sido trabajadas con maestría y, a pesar de que realmente no tenía volumen, pudo distinguir la cantidad. 9 colas. Es cierto que el dije… decía mucho sobre él, pero no estaba seguro de querer recordar día a día que tenía dentro de al jodido Kyuubi. Aún así, recordaría que el dije se lo había obsequiado Sakura, y probablemente por eso lo valoraría.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo.-sonrió, volviendo a encontrar los ojos jade.

-Me pareció que… se te vería bien.

-¿Tú crees?

El rubio sonrió, entusiasta, y se pasó por el cuello el fino cuero. El dije quedaba casi al comienzo de su abdomen, y casualmente brillaba con claridad. Ella acarició el dije sobre su pecho.

-Sí.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo agradezcas…

Naruto tomó entre sus manos las de la pelirrosa, y le sonrió dulcemente. De una u otra forma, consiguió arrebatarle un sonrojo que ella fue incapaz de disimular.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar pensar que era hermosa. Día a día, parecía encontrarse un poco más enamorado de la muchacha más irritable de Konoha. Le agradaban sus ojos jade, grandes y siempre expresivos, porque la hacían uno de los seres más transparentes. Su sonrisa siempre le hipnotizaba, y es que la combinación entre la blanca dentadura y aquellos labios rosados siempre se le hacía atractiva. Le gustaba su cabello porque a pesar de que todos decían que era extraño era sumamente exótico, y eso volvía a hacerla única. Incluso le agradaba que le gritara, porque luego lo remediaba todo con un abrazo o simplemente tomando su mano.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?

Con suavidad, Sakura acomodó su cabeza en el firme hombro del rubio. Él la observó durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Por supuesto, 'ttebayo.-admitió, para luego soltar una risa que a ella se le contagió.

_Le gustaba todo de ella_.

Y era una pena pensar que ella no pensaba igual de él.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 A decir verdad, una semana atrás recordé que el 22 de Octubre era el cumpleaños de Naruto, y me ordené automáticamente que debía escribir algo para conmemorarlo(?. En un principio dudé mucho, porque no estaba segura de si debía escribir un NaruHina o un NaruSaku, y es que ambas parejas me encantan. Me decidí por el NaruSaku, principalmente porque tenía un fragmento escrito y guardado en la parte oscura de mi computadora... Este fic promete tener unos cinco capítulos, y este primero esta dedicado al cumpleaños de este adorable rubio :3 Juro que nunca me canso de trabajar con la ternura de Naruto, es algo que día a día me enamora un poco más. Estoy segura de que a unos cuántos les habría agradado un shot de NaruHina así que, en el caso de que por lo menos unas cinco personas lo reclamen, prometo escribir uno. Por otro lado, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado :)**

**¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Desilusión

_**Forgive Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Desilusión ~**_

* * *

-¿**T**e sientes bien?

Sakura intentó, con delicadeza, quitarle los cabellos rubios del rostro.

Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y no había replicado a las cinco veces que Sasuke le había sacudido como a un pobre muñeco. Por alguna razón, Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Naruto?

Persistente, golpeó sus mejillas con suavidad, dos veces en la derecha, y una en la izquierda. Naruto dejó caer el rostro hacia el lado derecho luego del último golpe. Realmente estaba inconsciente. Sakura se sintió mortalmente aterrada. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Se habría desmayado solo porque sí? ¿O alguien lo habría dañado? Volviéndose con fiereza hacia Sasuke, quien observaba al rubio de cuclillas, ubicó una mano sobre el pecho de Naruto de manera posesiva.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo Sasuke?

-Entrenábamos.-replicó él con sencillez.

Sakura observó perspicaz el momento en el que Sasuke se quitaba, aún manteniéndole la mirada, el rastro de sangre que resbalaba por su labio con el antebrazo. Solo entonces reparó en que incluso el Uchiha estaba herido.

-¿A qué consideran ustedes dos un entrenamiento?-inquirió con tono de reproche- A veces son tan inmaduros. Venía a decirles que Tsunade-sama nos ha encargado una misión, pero ahora que los observo…

-Pídele que nos de unas horas para recuperarnos. Saldremos por la tarde.

-Debes estar muy mal si crees que como nin-médico los dejaré salir de aquí con estas heridas.-tomó bruscamente, el brazo derecho del azabache, haciéndolo caer sentado.

-Sakura.-le gruñó, intentando alejar su brazo.

-Olvídalo.

Le tomó unos segundos –y unos cuántos insultos- a la Haruno detener el sangrado del brazo derecho de Sasuke. Detestaba cuando Sasuke se ponía denso y no la dejaba encargarse de sus heridas. Se aseguró a cada segundo de que Naruto siguiera respirando, y se le hizo grato comprobar que su respiración era regular. Tan pronto como terminó con Sasuke, le pasó un jirón de su propia venda para que la acomodara en torno a su brazo:

-Será útil.-le prometió al notar que, receloso, él se negaba a ponérsela.

-Hmph.

Fijó entonces su atención en Naruto.

Seguía inmóvil, con el rostro hacia la izquierda, y los ojos cerrados. Los labios estaban entreabiertos imperceptiblemente, y su expresión era la de la tranquilidad total. _Parecía un niño tomando una siesta_. Con la mano comprobó el pulso y la fuerza del corazón; llegando a la conclusión de que parecía estar realmente durmiendo, ante esto frunció el ceño. Por más pesado que pudiera tener el sueño cualquiera habría despertado ante la manera brusca en la que Sasuke le había zarandeado.

Reuniendo cierta cantidad de chakra en la mano derecha, le dio un suave golpe en el pecho. Naruto se quejó, e incómodo se removió.

-Sasuke teme, me duele. ¿Qué no ves?-le espetó con la expresión comprimida a causa del dolor; los ojos aún cerrados- Tú siempre tan violento. Tsk. Deberías aprender a transmitir tus emociones a través de algo distinto, ¡no demuestras cariño con esos golpes, teme!

Sasuke soltó una risa.

-¿Y te ríes?-inquirió frustrado- Te destrozaré hoy o mañana, 'ttebayo. Las horas de anoche no significaron nada, ¡hoy es un nuevo día, teme! Y, finalmente, voy a…-cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, al tiempo que se sentaba, calló abruptamente.

-¿Dijiste horas de anoche?

_Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo_.

-Sasuke, ¡por favor!-Sakura se volvió hacia el azabache- Se están exigiendo ambos. Demasiado. Lo que le ha sucedido a Naruto…

-Etto,-le interrumpió el rubio, y agregó dulcemente:- buenos días, Sakura-chan.

-Buenos días, Naruto.-replicó, ligeramente molesta.

La sequedad de la respuesta, hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño, molesto, como un niño pequeño. Rápidamente, bajó la mirada intentando disimular su descontento, y la mueca molesta se transformó ligeramente en una depresiva.

-Sakura, no es para tanto…-masculló Sasuke, terminando de vendar su brazo- Estaremos bien.

-Se los he pedido millones de veces.-le riñó ella, observando incluso a Naruto- Y ambos me ignoran. El agotamiento físico…

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan.-musitó el rubio- Prometemos reducir las horas de entrenamiento.

-Nunca lo hacen.-replicó con aridez.

-Sakura,-el Uchiha soltó un suspiro- deberías preocuparte menos por nosotros. Encárgate de tus asuntos, y limítate a ayudarnos cuando te lo pidamos. No eres quién para regañarnos.

-Soy tu compañera de equipo, Sasuke.-le replicó, luego de unos segundos, volviéndose hacia él.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio. Y Naruto percibió cierto arrepentimiento en los ojos ónix. _Arrepentimiento que solo siguió inquietándolo_.

-Tsunade-sama nos ha encargado una misión. Espero estén en condiciones de partir dentro de unas horas.

-P-por supuesto, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke, chasqueando la lengua, se puso de pie. Desde el suelo, Naruto percibió la confusión y la extraña frustración que presentaba la expresión del Uchiha. No sabía si debía creer que simplemente era malo interpretando sentimientos, o si debía prestar atención a aquella mirada dócil. El que Sasuke intentara evadir una discusión no era normal, a decir verdad. Normalmente, no se detenía hasta que el otro le diera la razón. Porque así era él.

Notó con recelo que Sasuke extendía su mano hacia la Haruno, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. A pesar de que no se atrevía a observarlo, Naruto temió ir a encontrar la misma ternura que inspiraba su gesto en los grandes ojos ónix. _Tenía miedo_. Porque no quería llegar a comprender algo como lo que, en ese entonces, sospechaba. Orgullosa, Sakura ignoró la mano de Sasuke.

-Arriba, Dobe.-le espetó el Uchiha- Tienes un par de horas antes de que nos marchemos.

-Hai.-Naruto suspiró, aún con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Se había levantado luego de un tremendo golpe, ¿qué esperaban de él? Aún veía todo borroso, y la definida imagen de Sasuke y Sakura, uno junto al otro, no hacía más que seguir atormentándole. Quería cerrar los ojos, y dormir unas cuántas horas más ahí. En el suelo. _Porque ya le daba igual_.

-¿Estás bien?-Sakura le observó con la curiosidad asomándose en los jades.

_«No, de hecho, no. ¿Tú te sientes bien haciéndome esto?__«_

_Se sintió un estúpido_. Porque, por alguna razón, el día de su cumpleaños, había creído que las cosas con Sakura comenzaban a darse lentamente. Porque, a pesar de que se sintió celoso por Sasuke en un par de ocasiones, ella estuvo a su lado la mayoría del día. Había sido capaz de encontrar cierta ternura y cariño en los ojos de la Haruno, ¡podría haber jurado que iba dirigido hacia él! Comenzaba a creer que todo había sido perfecto tan solo porque era el día de su cumpleaños. Y el mundo, luego de haberle dado tantos días tormentosos, había decidido recompensarlo con uno en el que Sakura solo se preocupaba por él. Era una lástima que ya **no** fuera su cumpleaños.

-E-etto, sí.-volvió los ojos azules hacia ella- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan.

Fue claramente convencedor, por supuesto. Porque sonreír se le daba demasiado bien. Y, naturalmente, una de sus sonrisas era siempre uno de los mejores escapes a todo. Era una pena que, por alguna razón, Sakura descubriera algo confuso en la dulce y _artificial_ expresión.

-Ponte de pie.-le retó el Uchiha, casi anticipándose a un hecho que Naruto parecía ignorar.

Al intentar flexionar las piernas, sintió que el peso de su cuerpo acababa de triplicarse. La cabeza siguió dándole vueltas, y el tamaño de los ojos azules disminuyó. Porque descubrió repentinamente que su cuerpo pesaba lo mismo que el plomo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-arrogante, Sasuke se acomodó de cuclillas.

-Tsk. Por supuesto que no, Teme.

-Entonces ponte de pie.-repitió el Uchiha.

Naruto lo maldijo en silencio. No podía. Y no quería que él le ayudara a caminar. Es decir, con los sentimientos sanos no lo habría dejado por orgullo; en ese momento, con el corazón temblando, no lo dejaba porque no lo dejaría verse mejor frente a Sakura una vez más.

-Yo… Quiero quedarme un rato aquí, Teme.-mintió- Ya sabes, hace un día espléndido…

Y solo observar el cielo lo hizo morderse la lengua. Las nubes grises cubrían el firmamento en su totalidad, y el sol se asomaba con timidez en ocasiones. Parecía que iba a largarse a llover en cualquier momento. _Joder_.

-¿De verdad?-se burló el Uchiha.

-Iré a casa en un rato… No se preocupen.-y observó, como última esperanza, a Sakura; esperando convencerla de que se encontraba bien.

Se observaron durante unos segundos, y él supo que ella no terminaba de creer sus palabras. _¿Es que tan mal actor era? _Sakura pareció analizarlo durante unos segundos; y él temió que comprendiera la decepción y el temor que en ese momento le comprimían el corazón.

-Yo te acompañaré a casa.-indicó, repentinamente, ella. _Resignada_.-Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, baka.

¿Entonces era una molestia ayudarle? Naruto desvió la mirada con recelo.

Sasuke ayudó a la Haruno a poner de pie a un ofendido Naruto, quien intentó disimular un repentino mareo. Los ojos azules dejaban entrever, aún así, el hecho de que no podía terminar de enfocar la vista. Pestañeó un par de veces, e intentó cubrir el ligero problema desviando la mirada para que ella no lo notara. _Sakura se percató de todo_.

-No estoy tan mal, Sakura-chan.-Naruto se alejó de Sasuke e intentó dar un par de pasos.

_Inevitablemente, se tambaleó como quien acaba de beber unas cuántas copas_.

-Por favor, Naruto.-bufó ella- No puedes ni caminar.

-No importa, 'ttebayo. Mi casa está cerca y…

Sakura le rodeó la cadera con su brazo derecho, intentando obligarle a acomodar el de él sobre sus hombros. Naruto se sobresaltó al principio, y se dejó hacer ante el asombro. Segundos después, continuó removiéndose para que le dejara caminar solo.

-Ya, ya.-insistió.

-Vamos, Naruto, no seas testarudo.-le espetó la pelirrosa- Voy a acompañarte quieras o no.

-Ah, ¿quién es la testaruda, Sakura-chan?-le riñó con ironía.

Sakura soltó una suave risa. _Y él volvió a sentirse débil_. Quería comportarse indiferente con ella, y así tal vez darle a comprender que no es como si fuera a esperarla el resto de sus días. Quería que si ella tenía planeado elegir, eventualmente, entre Sasuke y él, supiera que ya era hora de hacerlo; _que el tiempo se le estaba agotando_.

Algo le decía a gritos que, el último tiempo, solo era un pasatiempo para ella. Es decir, en un principio, culpó a su poca percepción de confundir los sentimientos que creyó encontrar en Sakura por él. Ahora, desarrollaba una nueva teoría. Tal vez Sakura sí le había hecho entrever esos sentimientos. Porque tal vez estaba bien estar con él cuando _Sasuke se ausentaba_.

Frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento, Sakura observó a Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Las llaves.-replicó ella llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.

-Oh, cierto.

El Uzumaki buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, dando con ellas exitosamente. Cuando Sakura las giró en la cerradura, recordó **ciertas** cosas.

Su casa era un desastre. _Todo era un desastre_. No se refería solo al desorden; es decir, incluso los muebles estaban en riesgo de pudrirse, literalmente. Deseó poder pedirle a Sakura que se fuera, pero apostaba a que ella no se retiraría hasta haberse asegurado de que él se encontraba en buenas condiciones y… bueno, no es como si convencerla fuera sencillo.

Al dar el primer paso dentro, Naruto tragó saliva en seco. La expresión de Sakura seguía siendo inescrutable.

En la pequeña mesa, había un vaso de leche, a medio beber, y ciertas cosas extrañas se asomaban por él. Claramente, estaba contaminado por bacterias. Naruto no recordaba cuando fue que bebió de ese vaso. Había un pequeño plato con unas galletas o algo por el estilo; descubrió uno con una chispa de chocolate enorme. Al acercarse un poco, sudó frío. Era algo así como una cucaracha. El sofá que se encontraba en el centro estaba rasgado, y Sakura no quiso preguntar qué clase de criatura había acabado con él. El parqué se encontraba ligeramente levantado, y hasta había ciertas tablas que habían desaparecido en ciertos lugares. Las paredes…

-Pero qué desastre, Naruto.

Cuando la escuchó decirlo, suspiró. Estaba esperando que le gritara algo similar. Sí, todo era un desastre. Siguió los pasos de Sakura con los ojos, y llegó hasta una de las paredes que tenía unos cuántos manchones…

-¿Has visto la humedad en estas paredes?

El rubio observó la pared con desgano. De hecho, sí la había notado. Pero no es como si tuviera dinero con el cual hacer ese tipo de arreglos. Prefería ignorar el hecho de que las paredes de su casa iban a caerse eventualmente, y fingir que aquella era una casa digna y que… se encontraba a gusto en ella.

-Además, los muebles están rotos.-observó despectiva la silla que él mantenía de pie con un par de libros en el lugar donde faltaba una pata.

Sí, los muebles también eran una basura. Y, probablemente, eran de lo más peligroso que uno podía encontrarse en una casa. Y es que solo hacía falta que se sentara mal para que la silla cayera y él terminara con un moretón o en peores condiciones. Pero no es como si tuviera dinero para comprar otro mobiliario.

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan.-musitó, desviando la mirada con amargura.

-No puedo creer que sigas viviendo aquí.

_«Yo tampoco_.»

Entonces encontró, en algo tan sencillo como aquello, otro motivo por el cual Sakura **jamás** podría querer estar con él. Otro motivo por el cual preferiría acompañar a Sasuke. El hogar de Sasuke, por muy grande y solitario que se pudiera encontrar, _estaba siempre ordenado_. Es cierto que era algo tétrico para su gusto pero… _no había insectos_. Y los muebles estaban en perfectas condiciones. Y las paredes…

-¿No piensas mudarte?

La sola pregunta fue despectiva, y transmitió el profundo asco que tenía Sakura por la pequeña vivienda. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le oprimía. No iba a poder mudarse en un par de años. No solo porque no se sentía capaz de abandonar el lugar en el que transcurrió toda su vida, sino porque… bueno, no había dinero para hacerlo.

Le habría gustado tanto poder llevar a Sakura a una viviendo diferente; sorprenderla con aquel tipo de mansiones enormes, del tipo de las películas, y poder hablarle durante horas de todo el dinero invertido en la construcción. Normalmente, aquella primera sorpresa siempre era esencial para cautivar un corazón femenino. Lamentablemente; él no contaba con aquel tipo de elemento sorpresa. _Su casa era… un desastre._ Probablemente de solo visitar la entrada de la casa del Uchiha, Sakura se sentiría iluminada. Volvería a enamorarse de él, porque habría sentido lo mismo que Naruto describía sentían las mujeres en una película. Porque Sasuke sí podía contar con aquel tipo de sorpresas. _No como él_. Que solo podía presentarle una vivienda cubierta de humedad y… bueno, algo como su hogar.

_Sakura merecía algo mejo_r. Y lamentaba **mucho** no poder dárselo.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :) Estoy feliz, y es que recibió más de la atención que esperaba, ya que no hay mucha gente que crea a Sakura digna de Naruto; entonces creí que no les llamaría la atención. **

**Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. **

**Quería, además de eso, corregir un pequeño error que, si bien no interviene del todo en la historia, es bastante importante. Por alguna razón, -probablemente la infinidad de fechas guardadas en mi mente- tenía la seguridad de que el cumpleaños de Naruto era el 22 de Octubre. Llevaba como un mes repitiendome que debía escribir algo para en su honor(?, así que me preocupé por tenerlo listo para el 22 que era, según mi mente, la fecha precisa. Luego de haber publicado el fic, profundamente emocionada, lo comenté con una compañera; casi muero de verguenza cuando me dijo que el cumpleaños de Naruto era el 10 de Octubre D: Lo cierto es que no me atrevía a editar el capítulo, porque ya había recibido un review corrigiendo la fecha, prefiero aclararlo y disculparme oficialmente. Sé que no es muy relevante, pero recibí unos cuántos reviews corrigiendo la fecha, así que se los agradezco mucho de todas formas :D.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado al capítulo. Realmente espero perdonen a Sakura por la actitud horrible que presentó al final, juro que he llegado a tener ganas de golpearla mientras lo imaginaba. Naruto es el que merece algo mejor, hmph.**

**Ya, ¡Dejen reviews! Gracias por leer hasta el final :)**

**july: Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Para ser sincera, yo también considero a Naruto la criatura más tierna existente en este mundo(?.Y... bueno, si te interesa esa faceta de Neji, -y si tienes tiempo- me encantaría que revisarás mi otro fic, Never Too Late, donde tengo a Neji como protagonista. Me encantaría saber tu opinión. De todas formas, si el tiempo no te lo permite, estarás perdonada, jaja. En fin, ojalá este capítulo te agrade. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Lili: Hola! Lo cierto es que llevo años esperando por mi Naruto(?, será que existirán más como él? jaja. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado, y espero que opines lo mismo sobre éste. Tomaré tu opinión en cuenta; pero, para serte sincera, yo le tengo cierto aprecio a Hinata... Es demasiado tierna, no sé, jaja. En fin, un beso, y cuidate.**

**NaruKarin: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado*-* Ojalá opines lo mismo de este capítulo y los siguientes. Nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**


	3. Patético

_**Forgive me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Patético~**_

* * *

-¿Listos?

Sasuke observó el horizonte quedamente, y la pelirrosa se apresuró a ubicar su mano sobre el hombro de Uchiha. Mientras tanto, Naruto intentaba terminar de amarrarse una banda de cuero sobre el tobillo, objeto que –Kiba juraba- solía traer suerte. Para el rubio fue sumamente emocionante toparse con algo como eso. Porque, a decir verdad, el último tiempo necesitaba _demasiada_ suerte.

-¡Por…!-al alzar la mirada, tragó saliva. Y continuó extrañamente desanimado:- Por supuesto, 'ttebayo.

No es que realmente le molestara que el Teme siempre obtuviera la atención de Sakura antes que él mismo, pero es que… le **desanimaba**. No era quien para sentirse ofendido, claro que no, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta depresión, cierto nudo trepando hacia su garganta.

-Apresurémonos entonces. No quiero viajar por la noche.

Claramente, la actitud de líder se le daba bien a Sasuke, pero Naruto detestaba cuando se tomaba tan en serio el rol cuando nadie había dicho que era suyo. No había líder en el escuadrón. ¿Cuál era la parte difícil de comprender?

Con un movimiento corto, el Uchiha afirmó la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro, haciéndola descender por su brazo y finalmente acabando con el roce. Comenzó a caminar con seguridad. Y a pesar de que no tenía a Sakura de frente, pudo imaginar su sonrisa por la prolongación de la caricia. Se volvió hacia él, con la sonrisa esperada:

-Será un viaje corto.-le prometió, y Naruto arqueó ambas cejas. Como si aquello le importara.-Y cuando lleguemos…

Él le interrumpió con un suspiro. Y Sakura le observó durante unos segundos. Tan pronto como dio un paso, el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el acompañara. Comenzaron a caminar, uno junto al otro, Naruto esperó que continuara con desinterés.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces cenaremos.-indicó, y soltó una risa ante su propia estupidez. En otro momento, Naruto habría reído.- ¿Tienes hambre, Naruto-kun?

El Uzumaki casi deseó poder decirle que, la próxima vez, intentara omitir el sufijo. _Sonaba mejor cuando se lo decía a Sasuke_.

-De hecho, no.-musitó, e intentó justificarse con una mentira:-Comí hace un rato, 'ttebayo.

-Oh.-Sakura sonó desanimada- Me preguntaba dónde preferirías que pasáramos la noche. Lo discutí con Sasuke-kun, pero también cuenta tu opinión.

_«¿De verdad, Sakura-chan?»_

Le pareció una completa **mentira**.

-Sasuke-kun dice que deberíamos parar a mitad del camino, y transitar el resto mañana por la mañana. Yo creo que a este paso llegaremos un poco más lejos, y que no tiene sentido parar si aún no se ha hecho de noche. ¿Tú qué…?

-No lo sé.

-Necesito saber qué…

-Si el Teme quiere parar a la mitad, que sea a la mitad.-masculló- Si necesitas que paremos más adelante, di que yo también quiero. Pero no me…

-Pero,-le interrumpió- yo quiero saber qué quieres hacer _tú_.

-Me da igual,-replicó con brusquedad- Sakura-chan.

Y a pesar de que intentó disimular lo ácido en su respuesta con el nombre de la Haruno en la forma suave que siempre habituaba, supo automáticamente que _no_ había funcionado. Porque no había podido siquiera sonreírle al decirlo. Había sonado suave y vacío, y Naruto supo automáticamente que se debía a lo herido que se encontraba su sentimiento por ella.

Su situación era sumamente **patética**.

Con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sonrió, burlándose de su propio sentir.

-Comprendo. L-le diré a Sasuke-kun.

Percibió la vacilación de Sakura con la última oración, e incluso la confusión. Prefirió ignorar el deseo de decir algo que pudiera exponerlo, y se limitó a seguir observando la ruta de tierra. Se sintió extraño por haberla tratado de esa manera, por no haber podido disimular su descontento, pero supuso que ella debería comprender. Todos creían en que él, Uzumaki Naruto, era un muchacho carente de problemas, que jamás se encontraba deprimido por nada, porque su deseo de vivir a pleno siempre iba por delante. Le agradaba que lo encontraran tan fuerte, pero se lamentaba que no era del todo cierto. _Era un ser humano_. Y el sentimiento de la tristeza, si bien no siempre era aquel que lo caracterizaba, era uno que conocía a fondo. El malhumor tampoco era habitual en él, pero le había sido algo imposible de disimular minutos atrás. ¡Qué sorpresa! Uzumaki Naruto también puede comportarse como un desgraciado.

Durante el camino, Sakura no se le acercó devuelta.

El sol seguía en el horizonte, haciendo ademan de esconderse pronto. A Naruto le daba igual. ¿Estarían ya más allá de la mitad del camino? No lo sabía. Habían pasado por un par de aldeas, pero no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, y por lo tanto no sabía si alguna de ellas se encontraba a mitad del camino. Había una gran distancia entre cada aldea, y a los costados del camino gran cantidad de árboles. Naruto se concentraba en ellos, porque no quería observar hacia adelante. Cuando se cansaba de tanto verde, se distraía con las pequeñas rocas en el suelo…

Siempre evitando observar a Sasuke y Sakura unos pasos adelante.

En el trayecto encontró un amigo. Parecía haberse perdido, y supuso que sería de la aldea que acababan de pasar. _Era un cachorro_. Tenía el cabello dorado, bastante corto, y unos grandes ojos negros. Al principio lo ignoró, pero la criatura parecía estar empeñada en hacerse notar por él. Corriendo junto a la cadena de árboles, ladeaba la cabeza, con la lengua afuera, intentando llevar el mismo ritmo que el rubio. Naruto soltó una risa, acomodándose de cuclillas y llamándole con la mano derecha.

-Hola,-le saludó- ¿te has perdido?

Acarició con la mano el pelaje del animal, y volvió a reír al ver que el mismo se echaba al suelo. Cuando le quitó la mano de encima, le observó hacer un sonido extraño con la nariz, extrañamente disgustado; le imitó arrugando la nariz con una risa.

Al escuchar la risa del Uzumaki, Sakura se volteó, extrañamente feliz con el sonido dulce de su risa.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto.-se presentó.

La Haruno rió inevitablemente. _Le estaba hablando a un perro_.

-Etto… ¿tú cómo te llamas? Tienes nombre, ¿verdad?-inquirió- Debes pertenecer a la última aldea que pasamos, ¿ne?

Al animal siguió observándole, negándose a dejar de agitar la cola. Por entre el cabello, le encontró una cinta de cuero.

-Eh, ¡Tienes una como la mía!-sonrió.

Tenía unas siglas al frente, que no alcanzó a comprender. Lo más probable es que fueran alusivas a su nombre, o al de su dueño, tal vez al de su aldea. Con dificultad intentó comprender el significado, pero tuvo ciertos problemas. La criatura no dejaba de moverse, echándole lengüetazos que Naruto se esforzaba en evitar sin demasiado éxito.

-E-etto… ¡Sakura-chan!-le llamó- ¿Qué significa esto?

Sakura sintió una extraña felicidad, y en unos cuántos pasos le alcanzó. Sasuke se volteó durante una fracción de segundo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué cosa?

Tan pronto como ella se acomodó de cuclillas junto a él, Naruto le enseñó la banda de cuero, y ella leyó sin problema alguno, cómoda con la cercanía del rubio.

-Son las siglas de la… última aldea que pasamos.

El rubio observó al animal una única vez, y luego se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. Sakura se sintió sumamente aliviada. Naruto frunció ligeramente los labios, haciendo ademan de enviarle un beso; el gesto se le hizo estúpidamente tierno. Lo suficiente como para darle un beso real en la mejilla. El rubio se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, observando a Sakura, quien se puso de pie rápidamente. El animal ladró para atraer la atención de Naruto.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le observó receloso.

El animal de cabello dorado ladeó la cabeza, aún agitando la cola, y luego de un ladrido, pareció volver a perderse en el verde de bosque. En un principio el Uzumaki pensó en seguirle, y terminar por llevarlo a la aldea, al percatarse de que iba en esa dirección… creyó que no necesitaría demasiada ayuda.

Lo que restaba del camino fue haciéndose menos conforme los minutos pasaban. A pesar del silencio, Naruto no se encontraba ya molesto con nadie, y por lo tanto el ambiente en sí era relajado y calmado. Sakura, entre Sasuke y el rubio, se sentía profundamente aliviada. El hecho de que Naruto se hubiera dirigido de aquella manera tan… inusual hacia ella la había dejado confundida. El Uzumaki no tenía idea de cuánto podía llegar a importarle lo que el pensase de ella. Y Sasuke, ajeno al pequeño problema entre los otros dos, simplemente parecía disfrutar de la brisa.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron al punto que Sakura decía, a pesar de que Naruto no terminaba de comprender, el perfecto para descansar. A él simplemente le daba igual. Le era tan indiferente que, tan pronto como ella se detuvo frente a un motel, solo atinó a hacer una única pregunta:

-¿Hay camas aquí?

-Uhm… sí.-Sakura le observó con obviedad.

-Perfecto,-le dedicó una sonrisa- tengo sueño.

Al entrar a la estancia, Sakura se encargó de pedir la habitación, y todo aquello que suponía hablar, Naruto parecía atontado con la idea de que pronto tendría un futón cerca, para echarse a dormir y no volver a abrir los ojos. Sasuke, por otro lado, bueno…Sasuke jamás hablaba.

La habitación que ocuparían estaba en la segunda planta, y era la segunda puerta en el pasillo de la derecha. Sakura se repetía las instrucciones que le habían dado internamente, mientras subía las escaleras por delante de Sasuke y Naruto. Se percató un par de veces de que el rubio, por primera vez en su vida, no decía palabra, y parecía ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Esperaba ya poder ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Después de todo, como nin-médico, sabía lo dañina que podía ser la falta de horas de descanso.

Hizo simplemente falta que abriera la puerta, para que los dos jóvenes forcejearan un poco entre ellos para atravesar el umbral primero. Por supuesto, Naruto ganó.

-¡Yo dormiré aquí!

Con velocidad, el rubio se recostó en el lugar elegido. Había tres futones a lo largo de la habitación, y Naruto tomó el que más conveniente le pareció. Parecía que nadie sería capaz de quitarle de ahí, pero a Sakura le pareció bien. A Sasuke, por otro lado, le era sumamente indiferente.

No intercambiaron palabra en los minutos siguientes, limitándose a hacer los arreglos necesarios para dormir bien cada uno por su parte. Cerraron ventanas, para evitar el frío, y se tendieron mantas unos a otros. Se quitaron la ropa innecesaria, y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lechos.

Sakura se percató una vez entre las sábanas del frío que padecería por la noche, y no pudo evitar temblar. Naruto lo notó.

-Toma, Sakura-chan.-indicó con suavidad- Yo no la quiero.

Cuando estiró su mano con la manta, Sakura frunció el ceño. No iba a tomarla. Hacía frío. Naruto se terminaría congelando en su totalidad incluso antes de notarlo.

-No, gracias.-le sonrió, quitándose el cabello del rostro- La necesitarás más tarde.

-P-pero… no la quiero, de veras, Sakura-chan.

Cuando observó la expresión de él, como si realmente fuera sumamente importante que la aceptara, como si su vida de eso dependiera, terminó por acceder.

Antes de que Sasuke apagara la luz, los tres shinobi se observaron en silencio. Sakura llevaba una delgada sudadera blanca que siempre traía por debajo de la ropa usual, al igual que Naruto y el mismo Sasuke. Los ojos jade no pudieron evitar reparar lentamente en las anatomías de ambos. Tan atractivas, y diferentes a la vez. Sasuke era pálido, y su musculatura debía de ser la más rígida y perfeccionada de todas… Pero Naruto, con su tez dorada, y aquella anatomía suave y a la vez firme le competía con claridad. Ambos eran sumamente perfectos.

-Mañana nos despertaremos tan temprano como sea posible.-propuso Sasuke repentinamente.

-Hai.-Saskura asintió.-Debemos llegar al punto indicado antes del mediodía.

-Debemos _descansa_r,-dijo con énfasis- bien si no queremos que nos destrocen, 'ttebayo.

-Lo sé.

Sasuke apretó el interruptor de la luz, dejando la habitación iluminada tan solo por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Sakura observó las siluetas de sus dos compañeros en silencio.

-Descansa, Sasuke-kun.-dijo acomodándose- Tú también, Naruto.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.-musitó Sasuke acomodándose boca arriba sobre el futón- Naruto.

El rubio se dejó caer, terminando por girar para quedar de frente a ella. Con un suspiro, replicó:

-Hasta mañana, Teme.-hizo una pausa- Y que duermas bien, Sakura-chan

Con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, Sakura inspiró profundamente, procurando conciliar pronto el sueño. Los minutos pasaron, y por alguna razón no lo consiguió. Se preguntó por qué razón no podía dormir.

Sasuke dormía hacia el sur de la habitación, Naruto hacia el norte. Se les quedó mirando durante unos minutos. Eso eran precisamente. Uno era el norte, otro el sur. Eran dos extremos opuestos. Sasuke era el invierno, y Naruto el verano en su punto más puro. Sakura se sentía la primavera entre ambos. A veces no comprendía por qué habían unido, en un mismo equipo, a dos personas tan distintas. De una u otra forma, la idea de que los separaran ahora se le hacía aterradora. ¿Cómo habría sido todo sin aquellos dos? Sin los monosílabos de Sasuke y su actitud soberbia, sin las risas de Naruto y sus comentarios absurdos, sin su inconfundible alegría, sin aquel espíritu valiente… Probablemente ella no habría podido jamás ser la kunoichi que era. Porque ellos siempre la habían motivado a ser mejor.

Al observar a Naruto, se percató de que el rubio parecía estar temblando, ignoró el ligero temblor al principio, pero notó que se intensificaba. Efectivamente, sí temblaba. Bajo sus dos mantas, Sakura se encogió.

-¿Naruto?-musitó con suavidad.

Él no replicó. Probablemente estuviera dormido… Aún así, temblaba.

Pensó en dejarlo así, es decir, él le había ofrecido la manta, y a pesar del frío seguía durmiendo, no le perjudicaba. Pero… un extraño arrepentimiento le invadió rápidamente. Y el extraño deseo de saber qué él dormía bien se hizo presente en su pecho.

Tomando la manta de abajo, que estaba tibia por el contacto que había tenido con su cuerpo, se salió del futón, comenzando a gatear con la misma sobre los hombros. Procuró no despertar a ninguno de los dos shinobi. Una rodilla, una mano, la otra rodilla, la otra mano. Afortunadamente, la madera del suelo no crujía. En unos cuántos segundos, alcanzó al Uzumaki.

Dormía profundamente, pero a pesar de eso temblaba de manera casi imperceptible. Tenía la cabeza hacia la derecha, los ojos cerrados, y una expresión relajada. Los cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro, pero habría sido una vil mentira decir que estorbaban, o que simplemente Sakura habría deseado quitárselos, porque por alguna razón lo hacían verse incluso más atractivo. La tenue luz de la luna, contrastaba de manera maravillosa con el cabello del rubio.

Aún así, Sakura supo automáticamente que no podría pasarse toda la noche contemplándolo, y fue solo por eso que le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-Naruto…-le llamó en un susurro.

Él siguió inmóvil.

Ubicó su mano sobre el hombro descubierto, haciendo contacto con su suave piel lentamente, vacilando, temiendo ir a tocarlo y desear tocar su piel con más que con sus dedos. La textura se le hizo sumamente agradable. Descendió lentamente por su brazo, contorneando los músculos trabajados, siguiendo por su antebrazo... El recorrido acababa donde el cuerpo de él se hundía bajo la sábana. Debió haberlo dejado, y simplemente vuelto a golpearle la mejilla con el reverso de la mano o algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón quiso continuar. Aún sin hacer uso de la razón, bajó la sábana con curiosidad, dejándola a la altura de las caderas del rubio. Siguió lentamente el camino por su brazo. Conforme avanzaba, sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse, siendo cautivados por su torso, el cual -afortunadamente y para bien de ella- estaba cubierto por la musculosa blanca de él. Tocó con la yema de los dedos, y casi sin realmente hacerlo, su clavícula, descendiendo cuidadosa por su pecho… Le tocó titubeante por sobre la ropa, investigando por primera vez su anatomía, reconociendo formas y texturas en él.

Naruto movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Y ella recuperó la conciencia automáticamente.

-N-naruto…-musitó acercándose un poco.

El abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentó lentamente, y pestañeó.

-¿S-sakura-chan?

Se refregó los ojos con el reverso de la mano, tal vez intentando enfocar la vista. Sakura intentó sonreír ante la confusión de él, sintiéndose entonces sumamente apenada por haber estado contemplándole de _aquella_ manera durante los minutos anteriores.

-Hai. Es-estás temblando.

-¿Ahora?-el rubio se observó incrédulo.

-No, es decir…-la Haruno intentó hablar con propiedad, suprimiendo los extraños nervios- _temblabas_.

-Ah, no te preocupes.-se revolvió el cabello- Estaré bien, 'ttebayo.

-Yo… bueno…

Aún cubierta y envuelta en la manta de él, sonrió con pena. A Naruto se le hizo sumamente adorable, como casi todo lo que hacía a diario.

-Quería dártela devuelta.-le dijo, haciendo ademan de quitarse la manta- Me basta la mía, de veras.

-Por favor, quédatela, Sakura-chan.-insistió rápidamente- No la quiero.

-Pero… _temblabas_.-le recordó.

-Estaré bien.

-No lo creo. No quiero que te enfermes y…

-¿Te sentirás bien si la acepto?-inquirió con desgano.

-Hai.

Se observaron durante unos segundos, Sakura a la espera de que él tomara la manta, y él simplemente analizándola en la penumbra. No pudo evitar pensar que incluso después de dormir se veía perfecta, -y es que ignoraba que ella aún no había podido cerrar un ojo por causa suya-.

-Quédate conmigo.-soltó repentinamente.

La oración tenía un sinfín de significados, y la mente de Sakura los analizó a todos en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Duerme conmigo.-pidió con suavidad- Si te quedas conmigo, no deberás sentirte culpable por si tiemblo, porque compartiremos la manta.

Sonó como una propuesta claramente lógica, pero a Sakura se le seguía haciendo confusa. Le parecía una locura dormir junto a Naruto estando alguien más, pudiendo la situación ser malinterpretada. Prefería ahorrarse los malentendidos, y simplemente dormir sola. Pero la mirada de él le dio a entender que sería imposible. Porque no iba a quedarse con la manta a menos que ella aceptara sus condiciones.

-P-pero…

Él se hizo a un lado, dejándole un espacio, y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para recobrar el sentido común. Los ojos de él la observaron, insistentes, y ella supo que de una u otra forma terminaría accediendo.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan.

Cuando el tomó su muñeca con aquella desmesurada ternura, Sakura creyó ir a derretirse, y simplemente se dejó hacer, dejando que él la guiara cuidadoso a su lado. Creyó estar desvaneciéndose, y fue por eso que ni siquiera pudo ayudarle a tomar la manta para cubrirse, Naruto se encargó de no dejarla expuesta, y de cubrirla casi hasta la nariz. Uno junto al otro, observaban el techo con las narices asomándose por la manta.

-¿Está bien así?-preguntó él por lo bajo.

-Hai.

Sin preguntar, el rubio estiró sus brazos con delicadeza, rodeándola con el izquierdo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible. La mejilla de Sakura rozaba su pecho, donde su corazón latía con calma. Durante una fracción de segundo, la Haruno alzó la mirada, sonriéndole con ternura; él le devolvió el gesto.

Y cuando ella cerró sus ojos, Naruto volvió a sentirse **feliz**. _Porque ella nuevamente se hundía en sus brazos con desmesurada ternura_. Únicamente dirigida a él.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

__**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar este fic (al igual que Todo por ti) pero estoy, lamentablemente, algo ocupada. Estamos casi finalizando el año, y por desgracia todo se me hace más tedioso, las horas más cortas y la inspiración se evapora con el calor. Espero que cuando comiencen las vacaciones no me suceda lo mismo porque, me temo, entonces sí estaré en ciertos problemas. Por el momento, estoy tratando de actualizar, pero ya ven que me toma más tiempo. Sean pacientes.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, bueno, creo que no estuvo tan deprimente como esperaba encontrarlo. De hecho adoro el NaruSaku ahora que he comenzado a trabajar con él, y es que la ternura de Naruto es algo completamente inspirador para mi persona. Creo que he llegado a soñar con lo que sucederá en el fic, a pesar de que ya he escrito el final (sé que es confuso, pero suelo escribir el final antes que el desarrollo). Espero también les agrade este aspecto del Naruto:3 Díganme si tienen alguna inquietud, o si les interesa dejarme alguna recomendación y eso.**

**Por otro lado, sé que probablemente lo haya dicho, pero sigo intentando motivar a los lectores de este fic a leer mi SasoSaku, y los del otro, a leer este. Así que... si les interesa, estoy escribiendo un SasoSaku*-* que aún intenta desarrollarse. Me encantaría saber qué opinan. Si les agrada, déjenme opiniones y sugerencias!**

**AnnaBanana: Uhm... Hola, no sé cómo deba decirlo e.e em... ¿Gracias? Llegué a comprender por tu review que no te agradó de todo el fic, y lo lamento mucho D: No estoy segura de qué quisiste decir con lo de "autocompasión por parte de Naruto", pero creo que te referías a su actitud pesimista y al hecho de que siempre se lamente. ¿Acerté? Bueno, en ese caso, estoy intentando escribir sus sentimientos, y sé que a veces ha de ser algo tedioso oír a alguien que se lamenta constantemente por el hecho de que no puede tener a quién desea, así que prometo prono intentar corregirlo. En fin... bueno... ¿Gracias?**

**Guest: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el último capítulo, ojalá este también te agrade. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**


	4. Débil

**_Forgive Me_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Débil ~_**

.

.

.

-¡**M**uévete, Teme!

Sasuke gruñó.

Los movimientos de Naruto solían ser torpes y lentos, y detestaba profundamente el hecho de que intentara darle órdenes. Es decir, él sabía como enfrentarse a sus enemigos, no era necesario que Naruto intentara decirle a gritos qué es lo que debía hacer.

En aquel instante, se sentía sumamente frustrado por las constantes intervenciones.

-Encárgate de tus asuntos, Dobe.

-¡Van a destrozarte si no te concentras!

Por supuesto que lo destrozarían, y era más que claro que sería por acción del rubio. Es decir, si Naruto cerraba la boca, su atención estaría puesta en el adversario y en nadie más, pero si seguía gritándole constantemente qué es lo que debía hacer… Aquella pelea tenía un resultado definido. Y no creía que él fuera a salir victorioso.

-Lo sé, estúpido.

-Naruto…-escuchó que Sakura le llamaba con pesadez.

Luego de eso, el Uchiha no escuchó más. Supuso que la Haruno finalmente le había callado. _Por fortuna_.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, es tan terco. ¡Van a cortarle la cabeza!

Y, efectivamente, en aquel instante, el filo de la katana de un muchacho de cabellos oscuros pareció cortar el aire sobre el Uchiha.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo ella con seguridad- Él sabe lo que hace.

-Le tienes demasiada confianza, Sakura-chan.-bufó Naruto antes de desviar la mirada- Ojalá y no necesite de mi ayuda para sobrevivir.

-Pedirá la mía.-bromeó ella.

-Yo… yo pediría la tuya.-admitió él rápidamente- Jamás dejaría que alguien como el Teme me ayudase. Después de todo, solo nos matarían a ambos.

-¿Y yo podría evitarlo?

-Tú sabes que sí.

Y a pesar de que lo dijo con las mejores intenciones Sakura no terminó por creerle.

Mientras ella observaba atenta la pelea de Sasuke, el rubio la observó de soslayo. Tenía un perfil derecho casi perfecto. La nariz era pequeña y simpática, tenía las mejillas pálidas y ligeramente cubiertas por aquel adorable rosado que solía caracterizarle, los ojos incluso cuando no le observaban se veían exuberantes y las largas pestañas también le resultaban atractivas. Apostaba a que observarle desde el otro lado sería igual de hipnotizador. Porque ella lo era.

En un descuido, notó que Sakura se volvía hacia él repentinamente. Se sintió avergonzado, y luego se percató de la mueca de ella. Todo en una fracción de segundo. Sintió entonces como recibía un firme golpe en su mandíbula. Era claramente una suela de zapato. En cuestión de segundos, se vio cayendo al suelo.

-¡Naruto!

La Haruno se precipitó hacia su cuerpo, ubicando su mano en su mejilla casi sin pensarlo. Él cerró los ojos.

«_No me duele, no me duele, no me duele_.»

-¿Estás bien?

-Hai.

-¿Y bien?-un pelirrojo se irguió frente a ellos.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros, al mejor estilo shinobi, y una sudadera azul que aparentaba estar algo sucia y empolvada. Sakura le observó severa, preguntándose si ella sería la primera en reaccionar y hacerle pagar por la mandíbula quebrada del rubio.

-¿Van a ser solo espectadores?

-Tsk.-Naruto gruñó- Ya quisieras.

Cuando le vio ponerse de pie, sin hacer uso de sus brazos y sumamente confiado, la Haruno le tomó el brazo desde el suelo.

-¿Tú puedes?

-¿Lo dudas, Sakura-chan?-la sonrisa ladina la convenció por completo.

Uno o dos pasos bastaron, hizo rápidamente retroceder al desgraciado que por poco le quebraba la mandíbula. Sonrió casi automáticamente al ver que el muchacho tomaba un kunai. Era un gran arma, por supuesto, pero resultaría tan inútil. Hizo una posición de manos.

La pelea fue sumamente estructurada. Él daba un paso, el tipo retrocedía. El filo de las distintas armas cortaba el aire, Naruto aún así salía ileso. Entre siete clones, siempre era reconocido como el verdadero en tiempo record. Se había tornado todo tan tedioso, sin la oportunidad de siquiera cortar a su adversario, que el Uzumaki comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

Durante una fracción de segundo, luego de haberse pasado unos cuántos minutos buscando la manera de finalmente provocarle un daño al pelirrojo, su mente perdió su foco drásticamente. Y se preguntó si Sakura estaría observando su pelea como lo hacía con Sasuke. Aquel fue claramente un pensamiento dañino, una pregunta que podía traer una respuesta no del todo agradable… Aún así, quiso saber.

No se sintió feliz. Pero tampoco desilusionado.

Metros atrás, Sakura enfrentaba a un muchacho de castaño cabello en punta.

No estaba seguro de cuándo había aparecido el tipo, solo sabía que ahora era el adversario de Sakura, y eso llamaba su atención lo suficiente. Notó dos o tres golpes que el tipo esquivaba, y otros dos que ella se veía obligada a burlar. Era claramente una pelea de taijutsu; por supuesto el chakra con el que Sakura bañaba cada golpe le traía ciertas dudas. La Haruno tropezó, inquietándole, y entonces casi siente el ardor de ella cuando un kunai rasgó la pálida pierna. Si ella no había gemido, él lo hizo por ella.

-Sakura-chan…

El quiebre del tronco de un árbol volvió su atención a su pelea. Desafortunadamente, algo tarde. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, nuevamente recibió un golpe que casi le destroza la quijada. Claramente su adversario tenía un problema con su muy bien parecido rostro. Naruto gruñó.

-Teme.

Se remangó con frustración, la mandíbula apretada, y profundamente decidido a desfigurarle la cara al tipo de cabello rojizo.

Con una patada, derribó el árbol que su enemigo había dejado a medias torcido, y con un Kage Bunshin le obligó a retroceder, lanzando unos cuántos de sus clones en su dirección. Se volvió hacia Sakura.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

Observó con una mueca de dolor el corte a lo largo de la pálida pierna, y la manera en la que la sangre resbalaba lentamente. Se preguntó qué tanto dolor estaría experimentando la Haruno.

-H-hai.

Pese al gran corte, Sakura seguía encargándose de un muchacho de cabello marrón, el cual por el momento era un gran rival. Naruto sabía que eventualmente el dolor de la pierna le haría trastabillar, pero no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Podía encargarse del estúpido pelirrojo, pero jamás se perdonaría fallar en su intento por proteger a Sakura del castaño. Cuando el tipo desenvainó su katana, el sonido del metal del kunai de Sakura alcanzó sus oídos.

-Concéntrate, Naruto.-la Haruno le observó de soslayo.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Ten cuidado, Sakura-chan.

Ella asintió.

Le tomó unos segundos a Naruto atreverse a desviar la mirada; minutos que pudieron valerle la vida. Una katana, de hoja gruesa y filosa, se enterró en la corteza del árbol que se encontraba justo frente a él. Pudo incluso sentir el as de aire. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo al final del bosque lentamente, ahora esperando poder vencerlo tan pronto como fuese posible.

Fue ágil, de movimientos concisos y rápidos. Se sintió liviano y veloz, mucho más hábil que en otras ocasiones. No estaba seguro de por qué era así, tan solo sabía que el hecho de que ella estuviera en peligro le era motivación suficiente para concentrarse en la pelea; en los movimientos del adversario, y en los propios. Sintió que, incluso cuando no tenía el preciado sharingan de los Uchiha, su visión era equivalente. Su victoria en el juego parecía segura. De hecho, habría sido un hecho de no ser por un cierto… inconveniente. Su atención se desvió ante cierto sonido, sonido que quebró su concentración y la armonía entre su kunai y la del otro shinobi.

El grito de Sakura le hizo temblar.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Se volvió hacia donde suponía ella estaría, fuera del área cubierta por árboles, y allí la encontró. No supo qué tenía, no pudo verlo, solo supo que la distracción le valió un corte cerca del hombro, el kodachi pareció haber sido dirigido hacia su cuello, y afortunadamente evitado de acuerdo a los audaces reflejos.

Supo en aquel instante que no podría ir con Sakura si no se encargaba del pelirrojo, aquello era evidente. Solo por eso retrocedió de un salto mientras el chakra se acumulaba en una de sus manos. De entre todas las técnicas, esta era la única que no creía iría a fallar.

-¡Chidori!

Nuevamente la concentración se desvaneció. Buscó a Sasuke, curioso por el hecho de que estuviera usando su preciada técnica para una pelea tan absurda, curioso porque se hubiera visto en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Atrás lo encontró, con la técnica del Hatake presumiéndose audaz en su mano izquierda. _Pero qué interesante_. Sonrió prepotente al ver la técnica en su punto más alto, al ver a Sasuke dando un salto; se sintió orgulloso. Sí, aquel era su compañero… ¿cómo se sentirían los de otros equipos al ver a Sasuke? ¿Qué pensarían cada vez que él y el Uchiha se complementaban para derrotar a un oponente? Sí, después de todo, Sasuke y él eran buenos juntos… ¿verdad? Sonrió inconscientemente, con la luz platinada reflejándose en sus ojos. Apreciaba bastante a Sasuke.

No sin antes pasarse los nudillos por la mejilla, como quien se limpia luego de comer, se volvió hacia su adversario. De acuerdo, si Sasuke utilizaría el chidori… sería interesante también presumir su rasengan. Terminaría con lo que acababa de comenzar. Dio un salto alto, y volvió a sonreír victorioso y emocionado bajo los rayos del sol, las espirales comenzaron a hacerse presente en el chakra que emanaba su mano, y justo cuando el pelirrojo se apresuró a atacarlo dando un salto Naruto se precipitó hacia él, con la palma de su mano dirigiéndose únicamente hacia su estómago.

Perfecto.

Su oponente cayó al suelo con la misma velocidad con la que se atrevió a saltar hacia él en un principio, y el rostro comprimido en una mueca de dolor. Naruto podía jurar que hasta en el suelo su silueta quedó firmemente marcada; el caso es que no se atrevía a pedirle que se levantara para comprobarlo. Aún así, daba igual.

El azabache y el pelirrojo estaban tendidos en el suelo. Un castaño aún arremetía contra Sakura… En los segundos que lo tomó al rubio terminar de comprobar que el azabache seguía inconsciente, el pelirrojo se puso de pie nuevamente. Sonriendo, como quien aún se avergüenza de sí mismo.

-Vámonos.-ordenó repentinamente.

Y Naruto observó el resto de sus compañeros una vez que le escuchó decirlo. ¿Se retirarían de verdad? El castaño chasqueó la lengua y, sin más remedio, tomó a su compañero azabache, con la clara intención de arrastrarlo del pie por el camino de regreso.

Pero que… extraño.

El pelirrojo desapareció en una nube de humo. Poco después, los otros dos le imitaron. Y tan pronto como pudo Naruto se acercó a la Haruno.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?-se apresuró a preguntar- Lamento no haber podido ayudarte, pero no podía distraerme con el tipo este. Yo…

-Sasuke terminó a tiempo con el de cabello oscuro.-intentó tranquilizarle- Se acercó tan pronto como pudo y…

-Ya veo.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Habría deseado ser él quien salvara a Sakura, le habría gustado ser el primero en responder a su necesidad. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de su oponente y el de ella, no había tenido la fuerza para acabar con el suyo a tiempo, para defenderla… Nuevamente le quitaban el lugar.

_Qué triste_.

Detestaba… **tanto** ser débil. Odiaba el hecho de que jamás podría defender a Sakura de nada, incluso menos ahora que sus habilidades de kunoichi estaban en un punto perfecto; cuando… la llamaba de la juventud ardía tanto en ella. Sonrió con amargura ante su propio chiste. No había podido ayudarla. No había sido de ayuda, nuevamente. Porque Sasuke podía encargarse de todo, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué un grupo de tres? Si al fin y al cabo, estando él mismo ausente, Sasuke podría haber luchado contra su adversario y el tipo de cabellos rojos. Daba igual.

Había sido tan… inútil.

Por culpa suya Sakura estaba herida. Porque él había visto el instante en el que recibió el primer golpe, si hubiera sido más rápido estaba seguro de que podría haberla ayudado. Incluso estaba convencido de que Sasuke, habiéndolo visto, podría haberse encargado de las cosas. Pero no. Para desdicha de Sakura él había sido el espectador en ese instante, y por eso las cosas se habían dado de esa manera.

-¿Y… te sientes bien?

Observó el corte en su pálida pierna. Debía de dolerle mucho.

-Ahora mismo lo arreglaré. No te preocupes.-le dijo ella con suavidad- No pude hacerlo antes por la pelea. Pero verás que sanará pronto ahora.

-Y… ¿quieres que te ayude?

Curioso, estiró su mano hacia la pierna de ella. Con la yema de los dedos rozó la piel junto al corte, acarició casi desde el principio hacia el final, más cerca de los pequeños tobillos que de la rodilla. Sus dedos se mancharon con la sangre que de allí había brotado, y conforme más rojos los encontraba con más fuerza de mordisqueaba los labios. Pobre Sakura-chan. Apostaba a que le dolía mucho…

Lo más probable era que Naruto hubiera afrontado cosas peores, que hubiera soportado dolores mucho más fuertes, que el dolor de ella jamás se compararía con los que él alguna vez había tenido… Pero no terminaba de notarlo. Estaba demasiado conmocionado con la sangre en la pálida pierna.

-¿Crees que podrías?

Bueno, no sabía qué debía hacer, de hecho. Pero si ella necesitaba ayuda… quería brindársela, de veras.

-Por supuesto, Sakura-chan.

-Bien,-Sakura tomó la pequeña mochila que yacía unos centímetros a su derecha- Sasuke me la trajo. Necesito que me ayudes a vendar mi pierna pero…

-Oh, no hay problema, Sakura-chan.

-Primero quiero intentar curarla con algo de chakra. Y debo quitar la sangre así que…

-Puedo ayudarte.-insistió rápidamente.

Sakura le pasó una venda.

-De acuerdo.

Naruto examinó el objeto durante unos segundos, para finalmente tomar la primera parte con su diestra. La mojó un poco con el agua que llevaban para el viaje, le quitó el exceso, y entonces ubicó su mano por debajo de la rodilla, flexionándola con ligereza, y comenzando a acariciar el corte con la venda. Fue suave, y procuró no lastimarla ni causarle ardor. La torpeza usual pareció haber desaparecido bajo los ojos de Sakura, y es que afortunadamente Naruto fue delicado y la pierna ni siquiera le dolió. Observó maravillada la concentración en la que se había sumido para ser útil, para que ella lo viera útil. Casi llegando al final del corte, se percató de que Naruto sonreía:

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Es que…-soltó una risa- no creí que alguna vez sería yo quien te limpiara las heridas.

Sakura sonrió apenada.

-Lo habría hecho yo, pero dijiste que querías ayudar…

-No, no malinterpretes, Sakura-chan. Sí quiero. Pero no creí que aceptarías,-admitió- tampoco se me ocurrió que alguna vez debería curarte.

-Comprendo…

Cuando el chakra comenzó a emanar de las manos de la Haruno, Naruto alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, comenzando a buscar a Sasuke. Lo encontró relajado en la copa de un árbol, observando la situación sin decir palabra alguna. Se le había olvidado que Sakura y él no estaban solos.

-¿Y bien, Teme?

-Aquí está el pergamino.

Sasuke le lanzó al rubio un pergamino, que él recibió con confusión.

-Hemos concluido con la misión de manera exitosa.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, y rápidamente desvaneció las dudas de Naruto, quien le devolvió una sonrisa que se hundió en risas. Habían hecho un gran trabajo, ¿verdad? Él decía que sí, de veras.

* * *

**B**ajo la luz de la luna, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles, suavemente. Estaban presenciando una de aquellas frías brisas que recorren las noches de primavera, enfriándolas a pesar del calor del día. Las calles de Konoha estaban desoladas, normalmente nadie salía por las madrugadas. No comprendía por qué. Él adoraba las noches de primavera. Se preguntó si la muchacha a su izquierda, a la cual tomaba por la cintura, tendría frío o algo por el estilo. Esperaba que no. Con la clara intención de ofrecerle su chaqueta, bajó el cierre lentamente.

El pequeño dije del zorro brillaba sobre su pecho, Sakura se sintió extrañamente feliz al ver que aún lo llevaba.

-Entonces lo usas.-dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué cosa?

Con la mano izquierda, Sakura rozó el dije en su abdomen. Él sonrió con pena. Por supuesto que lo usaba. No se habría atrevido a quitárselo, de ninguna manera. De hecho, creía solo quitárselo por las mañanas para ducharse, luego lo escondía debajo de su chaqueta pero… siempre lo llevaba.

-No me lo quitaría por nada del mundo, Sakura-chan.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, la Haruno desvió la mirada, apenada. La innegable dulzura en su respuesta la había incomodado, como siempre. A veces ignoraba lo muy dulce que podía ser Naruto, por conveniencia o por distracción, no estaba segura. Sentía que el rubio siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle entrever, una vez más, sus sentimientos, y ella, se lamentaba, aún no quería verlos. No quería aceptarlos. Pero tampoco rechazarlos. Prefería sentir que eran amigos, y que las emociones que a veces encontraba de por medio –por parte de ambos- no existían. Porque esas cosas solo dificultan todo. Y no quería acomplejar un poco su relación con Naruto. Así todo estaba bien.

Ignoraba aún así lo mucho que lastimaba al Uzumaki sin dar jamás réplicas a sus insinuaciones; siempre fingiendo que lo que él quería hacerle ver era algo que no notaba, solo conseguía lastimarlo, terminando por deducir él que ignoraba sus emociones porque no se atrevía a rechazarlo.

En parte era verdad.

_No se atrevía a rechazarlo_. No por temor a destrozar sus emociones, por partir el inocente corazón en dos, sino porque… no sabía si realmente era lo que deseaba. No lo rechazaba porque aún no comprendía sus propios sentimientos. Y podía sonar muy absurdo cuando tenía en claro que su vida estaba destinada a ser junto a Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que la aparición de Naruto parecía tener como fin acabar con el muy bien planeado destino que, creía, ya estaba escrito.

Naruto notó el silencio que se había presentado luego de su última oración. La observó, curioso, pero no pudo terminar de comprender su expresión.

-¿Está mejor?

Sakura alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

El rubio hizo un suave gesto con la barbilla:

-Tu pierna, Sakura-chan.

-Ah,-ella la observó durante una fracción de segundo- hai.

El suave agarre que tenía Naruto sobre la mano derecha de ella, que yacía sobre su hombro derecho, se intensificó. Su mano izquierda, en torno a la cintura de Sakura, pareció relajarse a su vez.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado.

Soltó repentinamente. De hecho estaba muy feliz de que él se hubiese encargado de acompañarla. Sasuke se había dirigido a la oficina de Tsunade, a devolver el preciado pergamino que les habían enviado a buscar. Naruto por otro lado había decidido, voluntariamente, que la acompañaría. Y si bien ella pensó en negarse, terminó por recordar que el rubio siempre vencía por su terqueza.

-No lo agradezcas.-le sonrió- Quería hacerlo. Además, no habrías tenido oportunidad… Tuvimos que cargarte todo el viaje, ¿recuerdas?

Siendo que la pierna aún le dolía, Sasuke y Naruto se habían dividido las horas de viaje. Llevándola en sus espaldas; primero Sasuke, y luego Naruto. Lo cierto es que había sido muy vergonzoso, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Después de todo, pedirles que la dejaran avanzar sola solo habría dificultado el camino de vuelta.

-Cierto.-apenada desvió la mirada.

-Estamos por llegar a tu casa, no te preocupes Sakura-chan.-dijo él con convicción- Ya podrás dormir. Tu pierna estará mejor mañana, ¿verdad?

-E-eso creo.

-Verás que sí, 'ttebayo.

El visualizar el hogar de la Haruno le hizo sentirse a Naruto un poco menos culpable. Acompañándola a casa había comenzado a redimirse por no haber podido ayudarla antes. Esperaba que el dolor acabara para mañana. Sakura quitó su brazo de encima de él lentamente, haciéndole entender que quería caminar sola, él aceptó, siguiéndola con cautela.

Una vez frente al marco de la puerta, le sonrió:

-¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto.-replicó ella, como si aquello no fuera algo que debía haberse atrevido a preguntar- ¿Tú crees que tendré dificultades para moverme por mi propia casa?

-B-bueno… Si necesitas ayuda…

-Estaré bien.-le aseguró ella con una risa.

-Bien.-Naruto suspiró- ¿Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan?

-No creo que me ausenté al entrenamiento. Pero, en todo caso, no te preocupes. Estaré aquí.

La réplica le disgustó, pero no podía objetar nada. Esperaba que Sakura fuera más optimista, y simplemente suprimiera la idea de ausentarse al día siguiente. Él estaba seguro de que estaría bien.

-Bien…

Durante unos segundos se observaron.

Él con culpabilidad, amargura, aún intentando sonreírle, y ella extrañamente feliz y agradecida, regalándole una sonrisa auténtica que contrastaba completamente con la de él.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun.

Ella se apresuró a besar su mejilla, la cual se tiñó de una tonalidad rojiza automáticamente. Para su dicha, la luz blanquecina de la luna era capaz de disimular cualquier color. El rubio se quedó estático, y solo observó como la joven le daba la espalda, dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su casa. Antes de que Sakura atravesara el umbral, tomó su brazo con delicadeza, indicándole que se volteara:

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan.

Naruto tocó con la punta de los labios la comisura de los de ella.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) **

**Lo cierto es que no me tomó mucho tiempo redactarlo, la última parte fue fluída principalmente, pero tuve ciertos problemas con el tiempo para hacerlo. Esta última parte del año me tiene bastante dispersa, y con poco tiempo hábil para la escritura. Así que espero me tengan paciencia. **

**Descubrí mientras ordenaba mis ideas que lo más probable es que el fic sea un poco más largo de lo que esperaba :D dije en un principio que me tomaría unos cinco capítulos, no más, pero he terminado por notar que lo más probable es que esté cerca de unos siete. Ojalá los haga felices... Es decir, probablemente, no cambié nada (e.e) pero quise hacérselos saber para hacer felices a aquellos que... bueno, que creen que dos capítulos más de lo esperado los hará felices(?.**

**Bueno, así que... Espero este capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas, incluso más cuando me tomó tanto tiempo actualizar.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS :D ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**kingdra233: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste :D Supongo que estar atravesando lo que afronta Naruto ha de ser difícil, así que espero puedas pronto arreglar tu situación, jaja. Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado, y vuelvas a sentirte como el protagonista:3 En fin, nos leemos.**


	5. Cásate, da igual

_**Forgive Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Cásate, da igual~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Uchiha Sasuke…

La Godaime observó al azabache, presentándose soberbio frente a su escritorio. Arqueó ambas cejas al notar que ni siquiera se veía intimidado por su voz autoritaria. Detestaba profundamente que el Uchiha estuviera en su cuerpo shinobi; el niño se creía un genio, y probablemente lo fuera, pero a veces la humildad era…

La puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente.

-Tsunade-sama, le he dicho a…

Normalmente Shizune era una mujer muy respetuosa, pero aquello de irrumpir en su oficina sin tocar la puerta se había vuelto un mal hábito para su pupila. Cuando tuviera tiempo libre, le recordaría que tocar la puerta es algo muy importante, que aquellos que no tocan la puerta…

-¡Tsunade-sama!

Una muchacha de cabellos rosados casi empuja a Shizune a un lado para entrar dentro de la oficina. La rubia sintió algo punzar en sus sienes. Sakura era otra joven sin modales. ¿Es que acaso todas sus pupilas eran iguales? Ella era una mujer respetuosa, y ordenada, y sumamente correcta, y… Bueno, ¿por qué sus pupilas no eran como ella? Inútiles.

-Sakura.-le llamó con detenimiento.

-Lamento haberme tardado. Shizune-san me pidió que viniera, pero tenía un paciente, y no encontraba quien me cubriera. Afortunadamente…

-No quiero saber.-le interrumpió, cerrando sus ojos para encontrar la templanza que aún le hacía falta.-Retírate, y cierra la puerta Shizune.

La pelinegra comprendió todo al instante, y sin decir palabra se apresuró a marcharse, porque sabía que de otra forma recibiría un golpe o algo por el estilo. Tsunade solía ser tan violenta…

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, la rubia fijó sus ojos, decididos, en los dos shinobi frente a su escritorio que intercambiaron, a su vez, una corta mirada.

-Lo he pensado detenidamente. Y ambos, Uchiha, y tú Sakura, van a partir de misión dentro de unas horas.

Sakura analizó las palabras lentamente. Sasuke y ella de misión. No había dicho que enviaría al equipo 7 de misión, tampoco que había pensado en una misión que los comprendía como integrantes de un improvisado escuadrón. Había dicho que ellos, ambos, partirían de misión. No mencionó ningún otro nombre.

-¿Una misión?-la Haruno le observó curiosa.

-Los enviaré en una misión, mañana por la mañana-reafirmó.

Sakura no comprendía si aquello era bueno o malo. Decidió no ponerse a analizarlo. Tal vez encontraría unas cuántas cosas negativas en su misión con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

-Los encuentro lo suficientemente preparados para salir como un dúo de aquí. Así que he decidido que lo harán. Necesitaba un grupo reducido, para una misión que requiere de mucho disimulo; creo que ustedes dos pueden encargarse de esto.

Sasuke la observó arrogante. Podían encargarse de una misión de cualquier calibre. ¿Por quién los había tomado la Godaime?

-D-de acuerdo.

-¿En qué consiste nuestra misión?

Rápido y atento, Sasuke cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Por otro lado, Sakura fingió estar escuchando realmente las palabras de su maestra mientras que lo único que realmente poblaba su mente era el rostro del rubio unas noches antes.

[…]

-¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio se apresuró para caminar a su lado, e inevitablemente ella le sonrió, delicada. Naruto se sonrojó automáticamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Muy bien, gracias, Naruto-kun. ¿Y tú?

-Bi-bien, dattebayo.

La manera en la que desvió la mirada provocó cierta curiosidad en la Haruno, curiosidad que simplemente ignoró y decidió dejar para otro momento. Se limitó a observar al rubio de soslayo, sonriendo cuidadosa ante el gesto nervioso de él; su mano subiendo y bajando con firmeza por su nuca. Al principio creyó ir a preocuparse, estando segura de que Naruto terminaría por dejar su cuello rojo, provocándose un insoportable ardor, pero tan pronto como percibió la gota de sudor caer lentamente por el mismo…

-¿Te sientes bien?

Él la observó, alarmado.

-S-sí. No te preocupes, Sakura-chan.

Naruto se debatió entonces mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para formular la oración siguiente, aquellas que sonaran perfectas para la clase de invitación que deseaba hacerle. Lamentablemente, temía ir a ser demasiado burdo con sus palabras, y poco llamativo; y nuevamente la idea de que a Sasuke se le daría mucho mejor una cosa como esa atravesó su mente.

Cuando creyó haber encontrado la manera de comenzar con su oración, carraspeó.

-Sakura-chan…

-Me habría gustado poder invitarte a comer algo.-admitió ella repentinamente.

Fue entonces la única vez en la que Uzumaki Naruto pasó frente al Ichiraku sin haberse percatado. Normalmente, caminar por aquella calle era única y exclusivamente algo que hacía con el fin de poder deleitarse con el aroma de su adorado ramen siendo cocinado allí dentro; es decir, a metros podía olerlo, cuando a comida respectaba su olfato era digno de un can del clan Inuzuka. Pero… por alguna razón esta vez había pasado de eso. Del Ichiraku, y del aroma a ramen que viajaba en el aire. Estaba demasiado ocupado con ciertos asuntos que iban a terminar matándolo, si es que ella no le asesinaba primero por haberse atrevido a pedirle que…

-¿Qué?-preguntó, atónito, al caer en el significado de las palabras de ella.

-Que me habría gustado invitarte a comer algo.-repitió ella- Pero estoy algo apresurada hoy.

Sakura invitándole a comer algo. Por alguna razón, sonaba maravilloso. Pero desencajaba espantosamente con la realidad.

-Oh, por favor, no te preocupes Sakura-chan.-le sonrió con dulzura- Ya iremos a comer juntos. De hecho, yo quería decirte que si…-las palabras desaparecieron de su mente.

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?-ella pestañeó con curiosidad.

-Que si te gustaría que… Bueno, quería saber si…

Ella le observó.

-Bueno, que si… Yo sé que probablemente no quieras, pero lo he estado pensando, y siendo que te preocupaste tanto por mi los últimos días… Bueno, no solo por mi, por supuesto, también te has encargado del Teme. Pero quería agradecerte el regalo y, además, todo tu esfuerzo diario por…

Sakura cerró sus ojos, tal vez conteniendo el extraño nerviosismo que el parloteo insignificante del rubio le provocaba.

-¿Qué Naruto?

-Quería invitarte a cenar conmigo.-soltó rápidamente- Mañana. En el Ichiraku.

La Haruno le observó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego se acomodó el cabello con lentitud, buscando una manera de replicar ante la adorable invitación. Suspiró casi inconscientemente. Comenzó a peinar con delicadeza un mechón de cabello rosado…

-¿Mañana?

Él asintió velozmente.

-Naruto-kun… no estaré aquí mañana.

Por unos segundos, Sakura esperó atenta la reacción del Uzumaki, quien no parecía aún terminar de comprender. Los ojos azules se cerraron una o dos veces, intentando aún él asimilar las palabras; ella continuó:

-Iré de misión.

-¿Una misión? ¿A dónde…?

-No lo sé. Tsunade-sama nos lo informó hoy por la mañana.

-¿Con quién irás, Sakura-chan?-inquirió él, perspicaz.

-Uhm…-la pelirrosa fijó sus ojos al frente- con Sasuke.

-¿Serán solo ustedes dos?

La respuesta de ella no terminaba por convencerle.

-Hai. Será una misión corta, no te alarmes, Naruto.

-P-pero…

El rubio desvió la mirada, disgustado. Esa anciana lo detestaba, ¿verdad? Enviar a Sakura-chan en una misión con Sasuke… Solo podía ser algo en su contra. ¿Por qué con Sakura y no con Ino? Vieja desconsiderada.

-No vayas… Sakura-chan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -las excusas no parecían ser válidas- Porque no deberías exponerte. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? Sakura-chan, no quiero que nada te suceda, y…

-Vamos a estar bien.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, Sasuke es un inútil. Sabes que el Teme…

-Sasuke y tú son dos inútiles.-le interrumpió ella- No estoy mejor con ambos que con él, ni contigo. Así que me cuidaré a mi misma, Naruto. Por favor, no te preocupes.

-P-pero…

Desvió la mirada, intentando convencerse de que no tenía sentido seguir lichando por convencerla. Después de todo, Sakura haría lo que le placiera, como era común. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, disgustado, y casi inconscientemente cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-No me dirás que ahora estás ofendido porque partiremos sin ti.

-No me abruma eso, Sakura-chan.-le replicó rápidamente, mas una parte de sí decía que, de haber partido Sakura sola con Ino, no se habría sentido tan molesto.

Sasuke era el problema.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es, Naruto?

-Yo… ¿Quién cuidará de ti?-inquirió, volviendo sus ojos azules hacia ella.

-Sé cuidarme sola. Y, si algo me pasara, ya podrás ser parte del equipo de rescate…-alcanzó a decir con sorna.

-¡No digas eso, Sakura-chan! Si algo te pasara…

-Estaré bien.

-No.-insistió- Quédate.

-No puedo quedarme Naruto, es una misión que Tsunade-sama me ha encargado.

-Que Sasuke vaya solo.-propuso velozmente.

-No puede ir solo, Naruto.-dijo ella en tono de reproche- Los shinobi no trabajan solos.

-Sasuke sostiene que equivale a unos cuatro jounin. Déjalo encargarse.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura le observó. El rubio sostuvo la mirada; fingiendo que ignoraba completamente que Sakura tenía escrita cierta incredulidad, bañada en molestia, en los ojos jade. Finalmente, ella habló:

-Eres tan inmaduro.

Naruto desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-Solo… quédate, Sakura-chan.-dijo una vez más. Sakura pareció sentirse irritada. Detestaba cuando Naruto era tan insistente y, casualmente, eso era… la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño! Voy a ir, supéralo.

Naruto calló abruptamente. _«__¿Supéralo?» _Frunció el ceño. No tenía nada que superar. Estaba intentando retenerla porque deseaba estar con ella, porque aún no se le antojaba regalársela a Sasuke. Fuera como fuera, pensó en ese momento en simplemente dejarla ir. Creyó ir a molestarse, sintiéndose indignado con el hecho de que ella le llamara inmaduro cuando solo intentaba protegerla. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

Naruto no terminaba de comprender si las palabras le afectaban, si le lastimarían por un rato, o si simplemente habían sido necesarias para que se planteara una vez más su amor por Sakura. Llegó a pensar que era algo tan absurdo. Después de todo, ella no le correspondía. De otra manera habría accedido a quedarse con él…

-Ya.-musitó luego de un silencio- Nos vemos después.

Tuvo que tragar lentamente el usual 'Sakura-chan', omitiéndolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Normalmente no había oración que pudiera pronunciar sin decir su nombre, porque era una de las cosas que más le agradaba decir; aún así, tuvo que contenerse. No más Sakura-chan.

Aún confuso, comenzó a caminar, agitando su mano una única vez como despedida. Sakura le siguió con ojos inquisitivos.

-A-adiós, Naruto-kun.

Él no se volvió como lo hacía habitualmente. Y Sakura siguió observándole, intentando culpar a una repentina bipolaridad por el comportamiento de Naruto; ignorando que ella misma lo había provocado, confundiendo e hiriendo una vez más los sentimientos del rubio.

…

Bueno, después de todo, estaría alejado de Sakura-chan por un tiempo. Suspiró, casi sin poder evitarlo. _Daba igual_. Que fuera con Sasuke, e hiciera lo que le placiera. Le era indiferente. Si gustaba, que volviera comprometida, y que lo nombraran a él padrino de la boda, le importaba poco. Le daba igual, _de veras_. Podía incluso tener hijos. Exacto. Que volviera a la aldea con sus tres hijos, todos portadores del sharingan, que tuviera la niña sus ojos jade, por supuesto, y es que sería un crimen que ninguno de ellos tuviera como herencia aquellos maravillosos ojos. Que los niños se parecieran a Sasuke, pero que albergaran la suavidad de ella. Que tuvieran cabellos negros, y ojos que presumieran ya de antemano el preciado sharingan de los Uchiha. Pero que la niña tuviera sus ojos. Sí. Que tuviera cabello rosado, y ojos similares a los de Sakura, esa nívea piel y su perfecta sonrisa. Uno de ellos debía parecérsele, ¿no? Quería ser el padrino de la niña…

¡Pero qué fortuna! Uzumaki Naruto debía regocijarse con la idea de que lo nombraran padrino de la boda de Haruno y Uchiha y que, como si aquel honor no fuera suficiente, que también fuese el padrino de la niña. Un Uzumaki podía morir así, de veras. Ya no había nada que le faltara…

_¿Verdad?_

La realidad lo golpeó violentamente.

¿Cómo volverían Sakura y Sasuke con hijos si irían en una misión? Pff. Todas las imágenes con las que había poblado su mente desaparecieron. No volverían con hijos pero… ¿por qué no comprometidos, eh? Seguro que ella ya tendría el anillo para la vuelta. Y, lo más probable, es que comprobaría que estaba embarazada una vez en la aldea. Pero daba igual. Porque si bien no volvería de la misión con los hijos, Naruto Uzumaki ahora presenciaría los meses de los niños en el vientre de la mujer más bella de Konoha. Pero qué bonito.

Siguió parloteando en su mente durante mucho rato, siendo la ironía el condimento más espeso en sus palabras.

Quiso, finalmente, _dejar de mentirse_.

¡Por supuesto que nada le daba igual! Detestaba la idea de que Sakura realmente pudiera volver comprometida, incluso más adherir niños a la historia. No quería que tuviera niños parecidos a Sasuke, ¡quería que se le parecieran a él! Que dos de ellos tuvieran sus ojos, y que la niña tuviera los de ella. Quería… no quería ser el padrino en ninguna boda. _Él_… él quería ser quien se casara con Sakura-chan.

_Pero jamás lo sería. Qué triste_.

-Oi, ¿te sientes bien?

El escuchar **esa** voz hizo que cierta alegría dormida volviera a despertar en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, recordaba a aquel shinobi tan parecido a él que a veces la sola idea le espantaba. ¿Qué mejor que una persona tan similar a él para infundirle algo de ánimo?

-Oi, ¡Kiba!

El rubio se volteó, sonriendo, le saludó con la mano derecha; la amargura en la que había estado sumido minutos atrás se extinguió.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

El Inuzuka sonrió, presumiendo sus blancos colmillos. Naruto sintió curiosidad. Tuvo el deseo de tocarle los colmillos que sobresalían con los dedos… ¿Serían reales? ¿O simplemente los utilizaría su clan para asemejarse a sus amistosos compañeros? Akamaru agitaba su cola por detrás de Kiba.

-Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo dices?-rió, como era habitual.

-Lucías preocupado.

-E-etto, sí.-soltó una risa, sobándose la nuca despreocupado- Solo estaba algo frustrado. Lamento si te preocupó.

-Ah, ne, no te preocupes.-el castaño rió- Akamaru y yo estábamos algo aburridos…

-Oh, yo también, 'ttebayo.-admitió apenado- Llevo un rato caminando porque… bueno, no sé qué hacer.

-Desearía partir de misión, me siento como un perro enjaulado aquí dentro.

El rubio soltó una risa, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. ¿Perro enjaulado, había dicho? La frase hablaba sobre un pájaro…

-Y-yo… bueno, yo también, 'ttebayo. Lamentablemente creo que me tomará algo de tiempo; ya sabes, acabo de volver.

-Con mucha suerte nos asignaran una misión pronto, Naruto. Tal vez sea juntos, ¿nee? Hace mucho que no partimos juntos de Konoha.

-¡Cierto!-el rubio se llevo una mano a la nuca- La vieja me ha mandado con todos, ¡menos contigo! He ido de misión incluso con Shino, es atemorizante, lo juro, no puedo creer que no sea lo suficientemente considerada para pensar que me agradaría ir contigo antes que con… el insecto.

-Deberíamos presentar una queja.-propuso con sorna.

Mientras avanzaban lentamente, entre risas y absurdas maneras de convencer a Tsunade, Naruto pareció olvidar sus problemas. Kiba era alguien que le recordaba a sí mismo de una manera increíble. No solo por la atractiva sonrisa –de la cual el último tiempo el rubio alardeaba mucho- sino por aquella actitud despreocupada. Kiba solía ser muy optimista, como él lo era, y su sola presencia solía ser muchas veces capaz de contagiar cierta felicidad a los demás. Naruto jamás creyó que alguien, a parte de Sakura, podría hacerle cambiar de humor tan rápidamente.

«Gracias, Kiba, 'ttebayo.»

Ambos relajados avanzaron sin rumbo alguno, simplemente disfrutando de la amena charla y las idioteces que el otro pronunciaba. Comenzaron a jugar burdamente con un par de kunais, ambos procurando doblar la muñeca del otro, sin detener aún la marcha. Llevaban una mano a la espalda, y con la otra afirmaban el agarre al arma. Lo cierto es que, inconscientemente, Naruto había guiado aquel recorrido. Kiba se percató cuando atravesaban una calle extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-inquirió, arqueando ambas cejas.

-No lo sé. Caminábamos.-Naruto suspiró.

-Qué sorpresa. ¿Esa no es…la casa de Sakura?

El Inuzuka sonrió. Pero qué estúpido podía ser Naruto.

-Ah, etto… sí, qué… sorprendente.

Ligeramente sorprendido, el Uzumaki observaba el hogar de la Haruno, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la luz que la habitación de ella emanaba. Entonces estaba despierta. Antes de ponerse a calcular incoherencias, volvió su atención al kunai de Kiba, que aún luchaba firmemente contra al suyo. Dejó de mover los pies, por la alguna razón, encontrándose en el punto culminante de la pequeña pelea. Kiba ejercía más fuerza que antes, y a él mismo ahora se le dificultaba mantener firme su muñeca. Alzó la mirada hacia la habitación de ella un par de veces, aún pendiente de la luz, procurando aún así no dejar que Kiba le ganase. Se mordisqueó los labios, con el cuerpo tenso, Kiba estaba cerca…

Con cierta brusquedad, movió su muñeca, haciendo que el arma girase alrededor de la de Kiba, alzándola hacia arriba. El kunai escapó de la mano del Inuzuka. Y el sonido del quiebre de un vidrio los alertó a ambos. Joder.

-Corre, ¡Corre Kiba!

El vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba en la planta de abajo en el hogar de la Haruno había sido víctima del kunai de Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto temía fervientemente a la rabia que eso despertaría en la Haruno. Después de todo, debía estar arreglándose para dormir plácidamente y… marcharse por la mañana. Con Sasuke.

El Inuzuka corrió. Sin embargo Naruto observó la ventana de ella durante unos segundos más. Y finalmente se topó con el rostro enfurecido del amor de su vida.

La expresión de Sakura se suavizó lentamente al verle.

-S-sakura-chan...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

_****_**¡Hola! Bueno, a decir verdad, nuevamente, me he atrasado. No sé si siento que me falta inspiración, si realmente ya he agotado todas mis ideas, o si el estrés ha nublado mi mente; lo siento mucho T.T Aún así, finalmente terminé este quinto capítulo, y me siento bastante conforme con él. Capítulo a capítulo vuelvo a enamorarme de Naruto, y sigo encontrándolo, en cada una de sus actitudes, como el chico perfecto. Estúpida Sakura. Es decir, bueno... Sé que sería agradable que no lo tratara así, pero lo ha hecho desde el comienzo de la serie así que... no tiene remedio. De todas formas, no sean duros con ella D: Pronto todo se arreglará... **

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo ^.^ Lamento la demora, pero espero consideren que valió la pena. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**lukenoa31: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :D Si has estado ansiosa desde entonces hasta el día de hoy, lamento mucho haberte forzado a estarlo por tanto tiempo . Ojalá el capítulo éste sea de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**kingdra233: Hola! Bueno, me alegra mucho que el fic te agrade, siempre me alegra mucho saber que los lectores estan conformes con el fic en sí, y no particularmente con ciertos capítulos. Supongo que has de estar confundido, al igual que Naruto, así que espero puedas arreglar pronto las cosas; no le deseo a nadie pasar por la incertidumbre que este rubio enfrenta... En fin, espero pronto saber qué piensas de este capítulo :D Gracias a ti.**

**ki: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te agrade lo que va del fic :) No tengo intenciones de negar ni afirmar lo que siente Sasuke, te enterarás pronto. De todas formas, te diré que no estás muy lejos de la realidad; no te preocupes... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Nos leemos.**


	6. ¿Te despides?

**_Forgive Me_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ ¿Te despides? ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**E**l suave sonido del cantar de los pájaros la despertó la mañana siguiente. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana e iluminaban cuidadosos los cabellos rosados sobre la almohada. Sakura deseó poder estar ahí, echada, sin mover ni un solo músculo por unos días más. Era una pena que tuviera que encontrarse pronto con Sasuke. Para partir. Adelantándose a la próxima pregunta de la Haruno, el despertador sonó. Era hora de levantarse. Y ella aún no tenía el más remoto deseo de hacerlo. Al ponerse de pie, entre refunfuños dignos de una vieja, sus ojos pasearon por la habitación. Todo estaba en orden. Suspiró casi sin poder evitarlo.

_Esta vez no tenía ánimos como para ir de misión_.

Se dio una ducha como era costumbre, bañó el cabello en la crema de olor a cereza, y se enjabonó los brazos, la nuca y las piernas. Pero todo parecía parte de la rutina de una máquina, porque ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía. Su mente parecía estar perdida en otro lugar, un lugar al que la parte conciente de Sakura no llegaba.

Arrastró los pies escaleras abajo una vez vestida, dispuesta a beber algo de té e ingerir algo antes de partir. No se molestó en cepillarse el cabello, de hecho ni siquiera lo secó, caían gotas de agua de las húmedas hebras rosadas. Todas sus prendas estaban en orden, por supuesto, pero era su mente la parte desordenada esa mañana. Con la tasa de té entre las manos, observó la puerta. Dentro de unos minutos la atravesaría, y en unos días volvería, tal vez en horas, pero no importaba.

_No se sentía de ánimos para salir_.

Inspeccionó el lugar con los orbes jades, y encontró, allí, donde penetraba el sol, los restos de un cristal roto. El rostro de Naruto atravesó su mente repentinamente. La noche anterior se había mostrado muy apenado con respecto a aquel incidente. Pero de hecho ella no había tenido la oportunidad de interrogarlo. Las miradas de ambos se habían encontrado por unos segundos, pero tan pronto como ella hizo ademan de decir algo, él desvió la mirada y echó a correr. Sakura no lo comprendía. Daba igual, de todas formas. El vidrio estaba roto, pero tan pronto como volviera de misión lo arreglaría. De hecho dudaba que alguien fuera a intentar entrar. De otra forma, podría pedirle a Ino que vigilara… Incluso que hiciera uso de su expresión angelical para convencer a algún idiota de que lo arreglara. El único rostro que atravesó su mente fue el de Shikamaru, quien siempre era víctima de la rubia de su equipo; de hecho estaba convencida de que él podría arreglarlo. Solo por eso se atrevió a escribir una nota a mano, que al salir deslizaría por debajo de la puerta de los Yamanaka.

Dejó la tasa de té en el fregadero una vez que la hubo terminado, y avanzó con la nota entre manos hacia la puerta. Llevaba consigo las armas necesarias, o eso creía, y un antídoto escondido en el portakunai. Todo parecía normal.

_Sin embargo, deseaba poder quedarse allí_.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta relajada, y en su camino hacia la gran entrada de Konoha dejó la nota en el hogar de Ino. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, afortunadamente, y su ánimo se vio forzado a mejorar paulatinamente. Algunos le sonreían, contagiándole una que otra sonrisa. Seguían los pájaros sobre los tejados cantando, y el sol brillaba intensamente. Pasaron por la calle principal Kiba y Akamaru corriendo en dirección opuesta; de hecho solo vio a Akamaru, quien le acaricio amistoso la pierna con el blanco pelaje. Iba más adelante Kiba, quien le llamaba apresurado. Pareció ignorarla. Se le hizo extraño, pero decidió pensar que no la había visto. Por el camino no se topó a ningún otro novato, de hecho nadie que realmente conociera.

A metros de la entrada, se detuvo.

-S-sakura-chan…-le llamó alguien por detrás.

La voz fue una conocida, la de la única persona que siempre utilizaba aquel sufijo, y que rara vez le llamaba con hosquedad. Aquella voz que en toda ocasión sonaba dulce, a veces irritante, pero que ella parecía poder reconocer en cualquier situación. No titubeó al voltearse.

-¿Naruto?

Cuando le observó, el rubio intentó sonreír.

-¿Ya te vas?

Sakura observó por sobre su hombro la entrada, donde suponía debía estar esperando Sasuke. El Uchiha parecía no haber llegado aún, y eso indicaba claramente que tenía tiempo para conversar. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Uhm… De acuerdo. Eso está bien.-dijo indeciso, más para sí que para ella- Quiero… quiero que sepas…

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Que… bueno, que… dentro de unos días partiré con Kakashi.

-¿Partirás?

-Kakashi me ha invitado a acompañarlo a una misión de infiltración, que durará unos cuántos meses. Y quise aceptar.-se revolvió el cabello- Dijo que tendría una buena paga, y he estado pensando en remodelar… casa.

"_**P**__ero qué desastre, Naruto. ¿Has visto la humedad en estas paredes? Además, los muebles están rotos… No puedo creer que sigas viviendo aquí."_

-Lamento que sea algo tan precipitado, pero apuesto a que no notarás mi ausencia… 'ttebayo.-su tono de voz fue disminuyendo, y la última palabra sonó como un deprimente susurro.

_Sakura sintió que el corazón comenzaba a fracturársele_.

-De hecho, no solo acepté por la paga. Es decir, por supuesto que es importante, necesito algo de dinero pero… Kakashi dijo que entrenaríamos duro en los meses fuera, y yo tengo mucho que mejorar.

"_¿__**E**__stas bien, Sakura-chan? Lamento no haber podido ayudarte, pero no podía distraerme con el tipo este. Yo…"_

"_Sasuke terminó a tiempo con el de cabello oscuro, se acercó tan pronto como pudo."_

"_Ya veo."_

-Incluso me prometió que sería relajante. Dijo que visitaríamos un valle que él mismo de pequeño solía habituar,-informó con otra sonrisa forzada- mencionó que allí reprimía sus actitudes de niño y que… tal vez podría ayudarme.

"_**E**res… tan inmaduro. ¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño!"_

-Además, tú también irás de misión. Con Sasuke. Probablemente terminarán un poco antes que yo y Kakashi, es una misión menos compleja, y apuesto que Sasuke la resolverá pronto,-indicó con cierta amargura- siempre lo hace.

Las palabras pronunciadas, de la manera tan lenta y tortuosa, oprimieron el corazón de la Haruno, hasta transformarlo en algo similar a una hoja de papel, apretada en un puño, profundamente arrugada y casi ilegible.

_Naruto_.

El sentimiento de remordimiento que en aquel momento embargaba sus palabras era indescriptible. No estaba segura de qué hacer. A medida que Naruto hablaba, su propia voz, más irritante y chillona de lo que creía sonaba, llegaba a sus oídos; reiterándole, una vez más, que siempre estuvo lejos de ser una buena amiga.

Siempre estuvo lejos de ser… _aquello que Naruto merecía tener junto a él_.

Naruto era insistente, siempre lo fue, pero principalmente ahora no comprendía por qué lo era con ella. ¿Qué era aquello que le veía? Era la primera vez que reparaba en lo horrible que siempre se había comportado con él. Normalmente, se sentía apenada por gritarle de vez en cuando, pero en aquel instante no era solo pena lo que sentía. Realmente se sentía una de las peores personas paradas sobre la Tierra. Porque siempre había hablado sin pensar en él, porque todo aquello que había dicho creyó que le sería irrelevante, y que finalmente solo sería un palabrerío más que atravesaría la mente del rubio; sin embargo, él parecía haber escuchado con atención. Y cada palabra parecía haber sido más _dañina_ de lo esperado.

Quiso estrujarlo entre sus brazos, y musitar junto a su oído que era un idiota por haberle hecho caso, esconder su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, para ocultar las lágrimas de aquellos que aún rondaban por la aldea, porque realmente tenía deseos de llorar. Porque la expresión herida de él no le provocaba más que un extraño vacío en el pecho. Soñó con que él le correspondería el abrazo, y que sus suaves manos en torno a su cintura se aferrarían, tan solo para recordarle que todo seguía siendo como antes.

Se temía que era demasiado tarde. Porque ella ya no podría aceptar un abrazo de su parte. Creía ahora no ser merecedora de una mirada.

Naruto parecía haber crecido, de hecho sí lo había hecho, pero no por eso era menos inocente. Cada cosa que Sakura decía, tan solo por ser ella, parecía afectarle más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. _Sakura jamás lo supo_. Estaba convencida de que no lo trataba siempre como debía, sin embargo jamás creyó que él fuera a sentirse así por aquellas cosas que dijo. Ella jamás deseó hacerle _daño._ Y acababa de notar que de verdad lo había hecho. A pesar de que él lo disimulaba con las sonrisas que ahora se le dificultaba esbozar.

-Espero que cuando vuelva ya hayas podido resolver ese problema con la ventana…-indicó, refregándose con la muñeca el ojo derecho- de hecho lamento mucho haber arrojado el kunai. Fue un mero accidente. Si quieres pregúntale a Kiba,-soltó con una suave risa- no fue mi intención hacerlo.

-Te creo, Naruto. No deberías preocuparte por eso.-dio un paso hacia él- Yo…

-¿Me ayudarás a elegir los nuevos muebles para casa?-inquirió en un susurro, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, y luego hacia arriba, dando con disimulo un paso hacia atrás.

-Por supuesto.-musitó ella como respuesta.

-Bien.-Naruto forzó una sonrisa- Se verá bien, ¿verdad?

Con los ojos húmedos, el rubio bajó la mirada, el brillo presente lo percibió ella con velocidad. Mordisqueó su labio inferior.

¿Entonces era una despedida? ¿Se había acercado para avisarle que… se marcharía con Kakashi? Dijo que sería una misión de meses. Y ella era la razón principal por la que él se marchaba. No podía con la culpa. Dio un paso más hacia él al verle alzar nuevamente los ojos hacia el cielo, respirando con cierta dificultad, como aquel que lo hace todo por contener el llanto. Tal vez fuera idea suya, pero parecía que se largaría a llorar… Cuando su mano derecha fue hacia el rostro del rubio, Naruto ubicó la suya sobre la de ella, reteniéndola por unos segundos. Luego de reunir valor para sonreírle, con los ojos extrañamente inexpresivos, la hizo descender lentamente.

-Na-Naruto…

-Voy a cuidarme, lo prometo Sakura-chan.-se le adelantó, dando unos pasos más hacia atrás- No me excederé con el entrenamiento, ¿vale? Será solo lo necesario.

Se agitó el cabello distraído, con una sonrisa en la que no se presumía su dentadura, y que a Sakura le pareció sumamente extraña. Naruto no sonreía así.

-Y por supuesto obedeceré a Kakashi.-suspiró- Ya sabes que se pone tenso si las cosas no se hacen como quiere…

Rió, sin ganas. Y Sakura lo notó. A pesar de su esfuerzo por sonreír, y continuar como era normal, ella parecía ver a través de todo. Lo cual solo la hacía sentirse más culpable. Con cada sonrisa fingida, y cada palabra pronunciada sin verdadero ánimo, Sakura sentía un poco más de peso. Él de verdad parecía haber pensado en la misión como una solución a los defectos que Sakura creía ver en él. Y ella no estaba segura de cómo explicar que no había necesidad de que se marchara para que ella lo _quisiera_.

Lo observó, con una expresión de profunda tristeza que terminó desconcertando a Naruto.

-Na-naruto, ¿te...?

-Oi, el Teme…-calló por unos segundos- Sasuke está esperando, Sakura-chan.

Le tomó unos segundos asimilarlo, y cuando lo hizo se volvió hacia la entrada lentamente, encontrándolo allí. Volvió a mirar a Naruto, quien sonreía a Sasuke agitando su mano.

-¡Oi, Teme! ¡Cuídate!-le ordenó- ¡Si algo te pasa, lamentarás no haber vuelto para enfrentarme! Prometo ser… más fuerte, baka, ¡'ttebayo!

Mientras él gritaba, Sakura siguió mirándolo fijamente. Porque algo en los gritos e insultos sonaba ficticio. No estaba segura de qué era. A sus espaldas, Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Y Naruto pareció complacido.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

Cuando él comenzaba a caminar, con otra de aquellas sonrisas que no parecían suyas, ella no estuvo segura de qué hacer. Aún confusa lo observó alejarse, dándole la espalda una vez más. A unos metros Naruto observó por sobre su hombro, y le regaló otra sonrisa. Ella no pudo devolvérsela.

Naruto se alejaba lentamente, y ella le siguió con los ojos, con la estúpida esperanza de que se volteara a mirarla una vez más. No lo hizo. Cuando su silueta se perdió entre las personas de la aldea, no supo si deseaba llorar. Porque él intentaba lucir calmado, pero todo aquello que había dicho… Sakura supo que lo hacía por ella.

-Vámonos.-escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

Por supuesto, no hubo necesidad de que se volteara para que descubriera la voz de Sasuke en aquella orden. Luego de suspirar una única vez, con los ojos perdidos en el lugar en el que Naruto desapareció, se volvió hacia Sasuke. En unas cuántas zancadas lo alcanzó. Frente a la gran entrada de Konoha, se observaron por unos segundos.

-Tenemos unas horas hasta nuestro destino.-le informó él lentamente- El camino más corto es…

-Sé que te gustan los caminos ya trazados…-intervino ella- pero hay más posibilidades de que el camino sea más corto si atravesamos el bosque.

-¿El del Este?-Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Hai.

-Bueno…

-Podemos ir por donde tú quieras, Sasuke-kun. Solo era… una sugerencia.

Y, a pesar de que era lo que quería escuchar, a Sasuke le pareció extraño. Porque ella siempre esperaba que se hiciera lo que consideraba conveniente, siendo la Haruno la más inteligente del grupo, la menos impulsiva e infantil. Era extraño que hubiera accedido a tomar el camino que él eligiera, porque solía ser terca en aquellas ocasiones. Se preguntó por qué razón habría sido tan dócil en cuánto a aquella elección…

-Iremos por donde tú digas, Sakura.-concluyó él.

La Haruno observó a Sasuke en silencio, sorprendida porque hubiera aceptado. Él parecía no notarlo. Mientras avanzaban, por alguna razón, creyó encontrarla distraída en un par de ocasiones; no le hablaba como era normal, y conseguir su atención o no parecía serle indiferente. Se preguntó qué tanto habrían hablado Naruto y ella antes de partir. Y por qué ella lucía tan afligida.

-¿Te sientes bien?-inquirió, fingiendo estar desinteresado.

Ella lo observó, como si no esperara que fuese a preguntarlo. La expresión de desconcierto se desvaneció lentamente, Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

-H-hai.

No hubo necesidad de que la observara de soslayo, con los ojos fijos al frente lo supo.

_Sakura mentía_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada, lamento, una vez más, haberme tardado en actualizar. En fin, ¡estoy muy feliz! Este capítulo, o por lo menos la parte en la que Naruto comienza a contarle a Sakura sobre su misión, fue lo primero que escribí en el momento en el que pensé en esta historia. Todos los problemas, o esas situaciones en las que Sakura se comportaba horrible por capítulo, habían sido escritas a partir de esta pequeña conversación. Llegar a este punto me hace sentir aliviada, estaba de hecho muy ansiosa con publicar este capítulo. De todas formas, después de leerlo, siento que es algo corto... Y mi trabajo en sí el último tiempo lo es D: Por favor, perdónenme. Supongo que podré redimirme con los próximos capítulos. Aún así, ¡realmente espero que éste les haya gustado!**

**Por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS, ¿si? Me siento principalmente motivada a redactar para aquellos fics que parecen tener lectores así que... por favor, agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus opiniones sobre este fic :3**

**Ojalá les haya gustado :D**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**kingdra: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic, sinceramente me hace feliz saber que los lectores se sienten identificados con el protagonista de la historia, incluso cuando éste atraviesa situaciones... no gratas. Me alegra saber que lo consideras bueno, lo juro ^.^ tal vez no sea uno de los mejores pero... te lo agradezco. Prometo escribir pronto otro NaruSaku, incluso cuando éste aún no ha llegado a su fin (e.e) Ojalá este capítulo te haya agradado. Nos leemos!**


	7. Amor

_**Forgive Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__**~ Amor **_

_****__****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_

**E**l tiempo pasó, por supuesto, como ha de ser, y los días corrieron espantados de aquel pésimo humor de la dueña de los ojos jades, a la espera de que, finalmente, la felicidad volviera a ella. Entre gritos, y de vez en cuando llantos, las horas transcurrían; a veces no emitía sonido alguno, y es entonces cuando todos la reconocían lamentándose.

Qué triste.

La misión con Sasuke la acabaron con éxito, como era de esperarse, y volvieron a Konoha incluso antes de lo que la Haruno hubiera deseado. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, las conversaciones tanto de ida como de vuelta fueron escasas. Sakura parecía tener la mente muy lejos de la parte física de sí misma, la cual caminaba torpemente a un lado de un azabache, como si simplemente ignorara su presencia.

_Aquella fue una razón más para que él lo notara_. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Porque no es como si deseara entrometerse en ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto, debía admitir que ambos le simpatizaban, demasiado poco, pero lo hacían, mas no por eso planeaba ser quien se ocupara arreglar el asunto. Es más, aún se preguntaba por qué razón era que ella parecía tan ida, por qué el rubio sonreía con fingida _euforia_ cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus azulados ojos…

Concluyó que todo aquello era demasiado complicado como para siquiera merecer unos minutos de su vida.

Luego de llegar a la aldea, y acompañar a Sakura a su casa, se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos, que de por sí ya era demasiado cariño cuando por parte de Sasuke venía. Para su desconcierto, ella no hizo nada. Sakura siempre le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y sonreía, para luego hacer un comentario sobre lo muy insensible y hosco que era al intentar despedirse de ella simplemente extendiendo su diestra; esta vez no lo hizo. Y luego de ello, esbozó una sonrisa poco convencedora, se volvió hacia la puerta, y sin mas entró. Sasuke se mantuvo estático por unos segundos.

Durante los siguientes días, no se vieron. Sakura no fue por él. Él no fue por ella. De hecho, no había razón para que lo hicieran. Kakashi estaba fuera, por lo tanto los entrenamientos habían sido claramente pospuestos.

No hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en él. Día a día, la imagen de aquella sonrisa, y los alborotados cabellos dorados, esperaba aferrarse un poco más a su mente. Casi podía imaginarlo ahí. Y probablemente sonara estúpido, una locura, pero, de vez en cuando, al cerrar sus ojos, podía escuchar el sonido de su risa -si así lo quería, claro.

_«¿Dónde estás, Naruto?»_

Él había dicho que la misión tomaría tiempo, pero a su parecer aquel ya había sido demasiado. Y no es como si realmente hubiera contado los días desde que partió. Se temía que las horas pasaban con velocidad cuando lo imaginaba, allí, en un descampado a las afueras de Konoha; todas se las pasaba pensando en él. Y repentinamente se encontraba bajo la luz de la luna…

_Naruto_…

A veces se preguntaba por qué es que le había tomado tanto tiempo. Probablemente, de no haber estado tan **enloquecida** con la mirada de Sasuke, con su perfecta piel y aquella actitud sobradora, habría notado lo que Naruto significaba antes. Habría comprendido que lo amaba _más_ que a nadie a tiempo. Porque era infantil, muy inmaduro, hablador e impulsivo la mayoría del tiempo, pero era un complemento perfecto para su excesiva madurez, y aquella seriedad que inconscientemente siempre adoptaba. Cuando pensaba en Naruto, pensaba en la única persona que era capaz de hacerla sonreír solo porque sí, sin motivos ni palabras de por medio. Y ahora comprendía que no tenía que ver con cómo los verían los demás estéticamente, qué pensarían todos del inútil más detestado y, a su vez, admirado por Konoha y de la alumna de la Godaime y una de las mejores nin-médico de la aldea. Para nada. Se basaba principalmente en si los verían **felices**. Porque probablemente caminar de la mano de Sasuke habría atraído la atención de todos, y eso jamás habría significado que los verían sonreír, pues apostaba Sasuke no le regalaría una sonrisa de ninguna manera. Es más, ni siquiera importaba si los verían felices. ¡Tenía que ver con que ella lo fuera! Con que sonriera solo porque sí, sin motivos, con que no tuviera que estar expectante a la sonrisa del otro. Y probablemente solo con él sería así. _Podía ser feliz con Naruto_.

Lamentaba tanto haberse dado cuenta de las cosas tan tarde.

El último tiempo, no había hecho más que lastimar a aquel rubio. Inconscientemente, siempre había expresado su preferencia por Sasuke, y más de una vez se había dirigido de forma despectiva a él. Porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo. Y no creyó que… realmente lo lastimaría. El día en que se separaron lo comprendió. Lo había lastimado como nadie.

_-¿Me ayudarás a elegir los nuevos muebles para casa?-inquirió él en un susurro, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, y luego hacia arriba, dando con disimulo un paso hacia atrás._

_-Por supuesto.-musitó ella como respuesta._

_-Bien.-Naruto forzó una sonrisa- Se verá bien, ¿verdad?_

_Con los ojos húmedos, el rubio bajó la mirada._

Lo recordaba. Con pesar, lo recordaba. Y simplemente volvía a detestarse.

Ese último día, antes de partir, había intentado acercarse con cada palabra, esperando expresarle su arrepentimiento; había hecho ademan de rodearlo con sus brazos, de acariciarle el rostro… Pero él con disimulo siempre se alejaba. A cortos pasos lo hacía. Y aquel recuerdo le retorcía el corazón. Porque, finalmente, había comprendido que cada vez que él se alejaba no lo hacía solo físicamente, su corazón se agrietaba un poco más y huía del suyo, porque ya no deseaba saber de él. No después de tanto. Y ella lo comprendía.

-Sakura-san…

La voz de Shizune la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se giró, lentamente, con una suave sonrisa que tuvo que improvisar, y dejó a un lado los papeles que la Godaime le había encargado ordenar.

-¿Si?

La de cabello azabache le sonrió.

-Ya puedes retirarte, ¿sabes?

Se supone que a partir de las once podría marcharse, pero ¡no había llegado hace tanto! Debían de ser las nueve, pues ella había llegado unas dos horas antes y…

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que hoy no trabajaras más de lo que debes, dice que te nota algo agobiada. Por favor, ve a descansar. Almuerza en casa y…

-Pero mi turno aún no ha terminado, Shizune-replicó suavemente.

-Ya pasó una hora del mediodía, cariño.

La Haruno pestañeó sorprendida. ¿Había realmente pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada? Tan pronto como llegó, la Godaime le encargó ordenar una serie de documentos, informes sobre misiones completadas, algunas en curso, y otras en las que Konoha no tuvo éxito. Se había pasado las horas sumida en su tarea pero… no creía que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

-¿De veras?

-Así es.

-No creí que fuera tan tarde…

Sakura dejó suavemente los papeles sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente Shizune se encargó de tomarlos con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, ¿si? Yo me encargo del resto…

-¿Segura?-inquirió- Puedo quedarme un rato…

-Para nada. Ve a descansar.

Ante su insistencia, Sakura asintió con pesar.

No había manera de que convenciera a Shizune, pues dada la orden de la Godaime ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer; es más, no quería atreverse a ir en contra de lo que Tsunade decía pues, sabía, la rubia era capaz de reprenderlas a ambas cruelmente. Estaba, en ese ámbito, poco satisfecha con su profesora ¿por qué todo tenía que enseñarlo a través de golpes? Tan violenta, e impaciente, mandona y…

Sí, Tsunade era una perra. Pero la amaba como a una segunda madre.

En el pasillo, luego de abandonar la oficina de la mencionada, se encontró con un shinobi de sonrisa adorable. Aparentando menor edad de la que tenía, y definitivamente en su mejor estado, Genma le regaló una suave sonrisa, antes de detenerse frente a una puerta roja, golpeando con los nudillos. Sakura creyó sentirse atontada por unos segundos. Por supuesto, intentó quitarse aquella idea tan rápido como pudo, porque sería sumamente penoso verse avergonzada por un casanova como aquel. Con tanta cordialidad como pudo, le devolvió una delicada sonrisa, y bajó la mirada estúpidamente, apresurando el paso. Debió haber actuado… diferente. Pero en aquel momento no tenía ánimos para guiñarle un ojo al Shiranui o felicitarle porque los años no dejaban huella en su perfecto físico.

Bajó las escaleras, apresurada, y ya se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta cuando descubrió algo curioso a un lado.

Había frente a la puerta una pequeña recepción, donde la mayoría de las veces uno podía encontrarse con Izumo o Hayate. Esta vez la Haruno encontró a su antiguo profesor, Iruka, ordenando torpemente unos cuántos mensajes que, supuso, habían llegado con aves a la aldea. Se mordisqueaba los labios con frustración, indeciso, como si no supiera realmente donde debían archivarlos o qué hacer con ellos. No pudo evitar reír al notarlo. Y se acercó con pasos ligeros al lugar para poder despedirse:

-Que tenga una buena tarde, Iruka-sensei.

El aludido alzó la mirada por una fracción de segundo, y al devolverla al papel entre sus manos sonrió con suavidad.

-Gracias. Lo mismo para ti, Sakura.

Luego de sonreírle una única vez, la Haruno comenzó a caminar.

-Ha llegado un mensaje lindo esta mañana-le dijo él alzando la voz desinteresado-, Shikamaru dijo que me encargara de informarte.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No se le ocurría por qué razón el Nara le encomendaría a otros informarle a ella sobre las misiones en curso. Se preguntó qué clase de mensaje sería, y por qué le incumbiría tanto. Con curiosidad, se volvió hacia su profesor.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Kakashi envió un halcón informando que ha concluido con la misión. Dijo que llegaría a la aldea al mediodía.

A pesar del lugar inocente en el que todo lo decía, el castaño observaba con gran disimulo la expresión de su ex alumna. La notó tan confundida, e indecisa, que decidió darle u empujón más:

-¿Has visto el reloj de ahí arriba?-indicó, apuntándolo con la mano izquierda, y sin siquiera alzar la mirada- Marca ya las doce, ¿verdad?

-Doce y cuarenta y tres minutos-musitó ella suavemente.

-Tal vez Kakashi ya haya vuelto…

La sola idea aceleró los latidos del corazón de la Haruno. Observó la salida con incertidumbre, y luego nuevamente el reloj, como si esperara poder calcular los minutos que le tomaría atravesar el umbral y correr camino a la gran entrada de Konoha. A Iruka se le hizo _adorable_.

-¿No irás a ver?

Por primera vez, alzó la mirada, socarrón. Y ella asintió esperanzada.

-Muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei.

-Hasta más tarde, Sakura-ella ya echaba a correr- que tengas un buen día.

Corrió, como hacía rato no lo hacía.

La idea de que Naruto ya hubiera atravesado la gran entrada se le hacía espantosa, porque estaba segura de que, de ir a su casa, el Uzumaki fingiría no encontrarse dentro. Pues tenía la sospecha de que no deseaba verla.

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del calor, se encontró a metros de la entrada, casi cerca de los primeros edificios que uno podía ver al entrar en la aldea de Konoha.

Y… no vio nada. Tan solo a Izumo, allí, inmóvil, bostezando de vez en cuando. Tragó saliva, casi dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y pedir que él apareciera, que siquiera le dejaran verlo, una vez más.

Desvió la mirada, decepcionada de que él no se encontrara allí, y estuvo casi dispuesta a comenzar a caminar hacia el apartamento del rubio cuando decidió lanzar una última mirada a la entrada.

Y allí estaba.

Tenía aquella sonrisa sobre los labios, aquella exagerada que siempre le robaba una a Sakura. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, de manera casi imperceptible, pero la imagen de la última vez que lo había visto era la prueba irrefutable de que no se confundía. Las prendas en su lugar, por primera vez volvía sin tela alguna rasgada, lo cual le pareció a ella un logro. Tenía un pequeño corte sobre la mejilla izquierda, sumamente delgado. La manera en la que el sol brillaba, encendiendo sus cabellos dorados, le pareció a Sakura digna de una pintura, de finas pinceladas, uno de los trabajos más realistas y perfectos del mundo.

Se acercaba, lentamente. Sakura creyó no poder soportarlo.

Dio un paso hacia él, titubeante, sin embargo pareció no notarla. Caminaba a un lado de Kakashi con mucha naturalidad, y reía apenado por algún comentario del ninja copia.

Lo vio tan fresco, despreocupado y… feliz, que creyó que el colosal sentimiento de felicidad que la embriagó la detendría por unos cuántos minutos. O eso deseó pensar. Porque, tal vez, temía acabar con aquella aura de contento al acercarse. Aquel Naruto contrastaba tanto con el que había visto la última vez…

Mientas avanzaban, su sensei y aquel rubio, Sakura soltó un suspiro. Se encaminaron por la calle principal de Konoha, y siendo que ella había estado observando su llegada no precisamente por aquella jamás se toparon. La audacia para correr hacia él era algo que aún no encontraba cuando ambos se detuvieron, y Kakashi le palmeó el hombro a su alumno antes de desaparecer. No creía poder acercarse a él incluso cuando lo encontraba solo. Inevitablemente, suspiró.

Pero intentó reunir valor. Una vez más.

Caminó detrás del rubio shinobi unos cuántos metros, a una distancia que, supuso, no la dejaría en evidencia. Él jamás pareció percatarse.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos, de profesional espionaje, él se detuvo, frente a un negocio que, por lo que pudo Sakura alcanzar a ver, exhibía tazas de café. Naruto casi se pega al vidrio, frente a una que mostraba un adorable gatito de cara adormilada. A Sakura no le pudo haber parecido más oportuno. Se apresuró, con el único fin de alcanzarlo, y a sus espaldas se detuvo. Inspiró profundamente, una o dos veces.

-Naruto.

Su nombre abandonó sus labios lentamente. Le tomó tiempo reunir el valor suficiente para pronunciarlo -casi medio camino hasta el hogar del rubio- y tan solo unos segundos arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad a centímetros de la espalda de él, y creyó poder percibir un ligero temblor en la firme anatomía. Naruto la observó por sobre su hombro, indeciso… y casi sonrió cuando sus ojos azulados se encontraron con los de ella.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?

Completamente de frente hacia ella, pestañeó un par de veces, con ambos labios ligeramente curvados.

Sakura comenzó a relajarse…

-Finalmente regresaste.-dijo con suavidad, ignorando completamente sus palabras.

Sintió una extraña picazón en los ojos jades a medida que un extraño sentimiento, de puro contento, crecía dentro de sí.

-Ah, eso creo, 'ttebayo.-sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto, detrás de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Kakashi y yo creímos que no podríamos soportar más.

-Lo imagino.-Sakura rió con dulzura- Ha de haber sido un trabajo agotador…

-No tanto.

Lo observó por unos segundos.

Aún no la había abrazado, como ella esperaba, y sus ojos no parecían ir a detenerse en ella tampoco. A Sakura le resultó algo inquietante. Mantuvo los ojos jades, con inocencia, fijos en el rostro de él. Su expresión, por supuesto, no develaba nada, y sin embargo el hecho de que no la mirara para ella lo decía todo. Sintió su pecho comenzar a oprimirse ligeramente, ahora asustada…

-Luces…bien. ¿Tuvieron problemas?

Por una fracción de segundos, los ojos cielo se fijaron en ella, pero pronto fueron hacia abajo, y Naruto se observó a sí mismo, tal vez corroborando que el corazón no se le saldría del pecho aún.

-¿Por qué clase de problemas preguntas?

Problemas. Solo problemas. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero no estuvo segura de qué decir. Problemas. ¿Qué debía especificar?

-¿Heridas, tal vez?

El rubio asimiló las palabras lentamente.

-Oh, ¡no!-aseguró tan pronto como comprendió- afortunadamente no. Kakashi-sensei fue muy cuidadoso, y yo… siempre lo soy, 'ttebayo.

La idea le hizo gracia, pero prefirió no decir nada. Casi sin poder evitarlo, sonrió en silencio.

_«¿Tú, cuidadoso?»_

No dijo más. Y él menos hablador que de costumbre tampoco lo hizo. Mientras ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en su sombra, que se fundía en la de él, Naruto observó curioso su sonrisa nostálgica. Una vez que el silencio le hubo parecido demasiado, carraspeó.

-Sakura, tengo algo que hacer…

Asustada, alzó la mirada, porque aún no le había dicho ni la mitad de las cosas que deseaba hacerle saber, porque él volvía a escapársele. Pestañeó, desconcertada, porque él jamás se negaba a estar junto a ella, incluso cuando no hablaban. Su compañía siempre fue suficiente. Naruto continuó sin consideración:

-Nos vemos después.

Le dedicó una corta mirada, por el rabillo del ojo, y poco titubeante giró el rostro, para sonreírle a una Ayame que le esperaba junto al Ichiraku, con mejillas sonrosadas. Sakura jamás creyó ir a sentirse tan… _molesta_. Sintió su diestra temblar, a medida que el deseo de correr lejos se incrementaba…

Naruto dejó entrever aquella blanca dentadura al bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, casi sonriendo para sí. Y Sakura agitó las pestañas anonada.

Cuando le vio hacer ademan de comenzar a caminar, supo que no lo soportaría, que no podría soportar con él en Konoha y aquella actitud evasiva. Antes de que diera su segundo paso, la mano de la de cabellos rosados se aferró a su antebrazo.

«_No te vayas…_»

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Sakura captó el movimiento en la marcada manzana de adán, y supo automáticamente que él no esperaba que lo detuviera, o simplemente no lo deseaba. Aquello le generó innumerables preguntas, y una torturante incertidumbre. El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó por su agarre, claramente, y en el instante en el que notó que se volvía lentamente… la Haruno sintió que su corazón abandonaría su pecho.

-_Naruto-kun_…

En una gran cantidad de años, era la primera vez que le llamaba así. O, para Naruto, así fue. Fue la primera vez que sintió que… el sufijo significaba _algo_. Notó que la garganta se le cerraba, repentinamente, y los deseos de evadirla, o alejarse, comenzaron a esfumarse.

Los ojos jades lo observaban, entre suplicantes e insistentes, y el agarre en su brazo se intensificaba; como si los dedos de la Haruno se aferraran a él para evitar que se alejara. Lo supuso, y sin embargo no comprendió que era _precisamente_ por ello por lo que ella lo hacía. Sintió que jalaba de él hacia ella, con una suavidad impresionante, y pronto se encontró mirándola de frente. Percibió entonces un intrigante brillo en los orbes de ella, y sintió una desesperante curiosidad. Curiosidad que se esforzó en no dar a conocer.

-¿Si?

La miró. Sakura lo sintió tan distante que deseó poder largarse a llorar.

-Necesito hablar…-él la observó con ojos inquisitivos- contigo.

Las palabras fueron para él más que claras. Había, incluso, asumido que ella desearía hablarle del tema antes de llegar, durante el camino, tal vez antes. Y por eso había decidido desde el principio que no actuaría igual al verla, que evitaría… tener aquella conversación. Sus planes se vieron frustrados por aquella mirada suplicante. Sentía las extremidades flojas, inertes; llegó a la conclusión de que, de querer ignorarla y caminar, no habría podido hacerlo, no después de haberla observado a los ojos. Sus ojos eran su debilidad. Una mirada había bastado.

«_No puedo alejarme de ti, Sakura-chan…»_

-Dime-musitó, con la restante indiferencia que pudo reunir.

-Lo que sucedió antes…

-¿Hablas de tu ventana?-fingió no comprender- Si no has podido repararla…

-No, no, no-se apresuró ella- es algo más. Naruto…

-¿De qué más hablas? No sé de qué más… deberíamos hablar, S-sakura-ch…

El sufijo se ahogó tortuosamente en sus labios, los ojos de él dejaron entrever el arrepentimiento en el instante en el que calló abruptamente, como si realmente no pudieran perdonarle el haberse atrevido a pronunciar _ese _nombre; y es que ya lo sabía, aún no podía llamarla sin aquello, la costumbre le había vencido.

Para Sakura, aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Él no podía ser indiferente con ella, ¡y ella no soportaba que lo fuera! Intentaba mantenerse distante, pero ella sabía que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. No había sido notorio hasta hace poco, ahora todo parecía más claro. Él creyó que sería sencillo, o tal vez posible, comenzar sin ella, porque creía que ya no soportaba la incertidumbre que sus cambios de actitud le generaban; mas nunca antes lo había intentado. Ella jamás tuvo que vivir sin él, porque él iba por ella; no sabía lo que se sentía tenerlo lejos. Ambos lo habían experimentado.

_«Estar sin ti ha de haber sido lo peor que pudo ocurrirme, Naruto»_

Solo el recuerdo de los días sin su presencia, y de las horas siguientes a su despedida le oprimían el corazón. El hecho de que ahora frente a ella él fingiera indiferencia solo lo hacía todo más doloroso. Había soñado tanto con aquel reencuentro, con él… las cosas no salían como en su sueño. Definitivamente no.

Los ojos se le humedecieron imperceptiblemente.

-No puedo estar con esto, Naruto-le dijo con voz ahogada- tú y yo… no funcionamos así.

Él rió, seco, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

_«¿Cómo funcionaríamos, Sakura-chan? ¿Yo lanzando granos de arroz detrás de ti y tu flamante esposo?»_

-He pensado tanto en ti los últimos días. Naruto, yo jamás deseé…

El rubio desvió la mirada con brusquedad. No quería oírlo. Sakura cerró los ojos por primera vez, y las lágrimas resbalaron torpemente. Por primera vez.

-Lastimarte-concluyó.

La palabra lanzó una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Por supuesto que no deseaba lastimarlo, ¡sin embargo lo hacía! _Siempre lo hizo_. Desde muy pequeños. Naruto estaba convencido de que desde la primera vez ella se comportaba así. Y para él eso jamás fue un problema. Siempre fue el perro de Sakura. Se recordaba caminando detrás de ella, siempre a la espera de poder serle útil, de ayudarla, en lo que fuera… Solía ser lo suficientemente iluso como para creer que sus atenciones eran algo que Sakura realmente valoraba. Por supuesto, tiempo después tuvo que soportar la decepción de saber lo contrario, mucho tiempo después se encontró con la realidad. Y sin embargo su actitud hacia ella no cambió. Jamás habría dejado que eso hiciera las cosas diferentes. Porque a pesar de lo poco que significara para Sakura todo lo que hacía… para él era sumamente importante imaginar que, con cada gesto, ella le regalaría una sonrisa. _Una sonrisa bastaba_. Siempre fue así.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando algo en su mente le dijo que era un estúpido soñador. Cuando las palabras despectivas… le generaron verdadera **molestia**. No había sido sino hasta hace poco que notó que ella no era realmente linda con él. Y que, tal vez, solo tal vez, había algo más allá de los sueños que tenía con Sakura. Merecía amor ¿verdad? Ella no se lo daba. Suponía que era correcto, pues ya le daba demasiado a Sasuke. No podía conseguir más para él. Y estaba bien. Pero no soportaba imaginar, recordar que… a veces ella sí parecía corresponderle. Detestaba pensarlo pero ¡hubo ocasiones en las que podría haber jurado que ella le _quería_! Le resultó repugnante percatarse de que, tal vez, ella había querido hacérselo entender.

«_No puedes tenernos a ambos_»

Con ese pensamiento comenzó todo. Él no quería luchar más por su **amor**. Los brazos le dolían demasiado. Además ¿para qué insistir? Sasuke tenía la batalla ganada. Es más, ¿por qué querría él insistir si ella no era más que una mentirosa pretensiosa?

¿Sasuke? ¿Él? ¿Ambos?

Aquello era _demasiado_.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero estaba más que seguro de que en un principio sentía irritación. No sabía si la odiaba a ella por desearlo todo, o a sí mismo por pretender tanto de ella. Su mayor dilema. Se sentía herido, usado, y tenía tantos deseos de llorar… A su vez, sentía rabia y enojo, la necesidad de gritarle todo lo que pensaba de ella. Se contradecía de manera sorprendente. Y, por último, y siendo lo que más le molestaba, sabía que también quería abrazarla. Besarla…

-La última vez que te vi, comprendí que lo había hecho. Y lo siento demasiado.

No se dignó a mirarla. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que se quebraría por completo si la veía llorar. Fingió indiferencia de una manera casi impecable. Un suspiro abandonaba sus labios cuando ella continuó:

-Mírame, por favor-pidió suavemente- solo quiero tu atención por unos segundos. Yo…

-No importa. De veras.

Porque claramente el **daño** ya estaba hecho. Los sentimientos ya se los había herido por enésima vez, y no podía pretender que él siguiera comportándose como el adorable Naruto que va detrás de ella a pesar de todo. Suponía que acababa de llegar a un límite. _Su corazón había llegado al límite_. Y ya no quería más. No podía odiarla, porque eran compañeros y ella era adorable, pero definitivamente esperaba que tuviera la decencia de dejarlo por un rato. No quería pasar tiempo a su lado a menos que fuera necesario, aquello era seguro. Quería verla en misiones, y tanto como Sasuke lo hiciera, de otra forma esperaba no deber topársela. No quería ser su _amigo_. Porque… simplemente le era imposible. ¡Le era imposible verla y no tener ganas de amarla! Y su…

Las manos de ella alcanzaron su mentón, ambas, y se ubicaron a cada lado de su rostro, obligándole a mirarla.

-Sí que importa-masculló, frustrada, con cierta desesperación.

Y su corazón no soportaría otra **decepción**.

-No tienes idea de lo mal que me he sentido, pensando en que siempre fui… horrible contigo. Yo…

-No te preocupes-musitó lentamente.

En puntas de pie, Sakura mantenía ambas manos sobre su rostro. Parecía tambalearse ligeramente. Sus ojos jades le seguían con desconcierto, a la espera de encontrar, de alguna manera, a aquel viejo rubio que musitaría que todo estaba bien, al que la _abrazaría_. Naruto mantenía al rebelde dentro de sí con mucho esfuerzo. Porque deseaba abrazarla, mucho, pero ya había decidido que no le daría la oportunidad de lastimarlo de la misma manera.

Necesitaba tiempo para que Sakura comenzara a serle indiferente, aún no estaba listo. Habérsela encontrado el primer día había sido de lo peor que pudo ocurrirle.

-Necesito que comprendas que me arrepiento-insistió- no debí haber sido tan grosera.

Entonces la cuestión era haber sido grosera o no, resultar educada o no con el huérfano de Konoha. Se disculpaba porque acababa de notar que la vida de Naruto era ya de por sí demasiado miserable como para, además de todo el drama previo, tener que soportar el hecho de que el amor de su vida prefiriera a un tipo que le superaba en todo. Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Creyó por un momento que tal vez…

-Sé que todo lo que dije te afectó, realmente no quería que te sintieras mal. No creí que…

¿Qué cosa? ¿Que le importaría lo que pensara de él la única persona de la que buscaba aprobación –a parte del imbécil de Sasuke? Ella, que se jactaba de ser tan inteligente, ¿realmente no lo había pensado?

La mueca de él, le advirtió a Sakura que no tenía sentido completar aquella oración.

-Yo…lamento mucho haber dicho todo eso, Naruto-kun. Perdóname, por favor.

Él no replicó. Porque realmente no le importaba. Porque estaba harto de que lo pisoteara. Alejó suavemente sus manos de su rostro, vencido, decepcionado. Creyó que ella tendría algo más que decir. Creyó que esta vez no sería por lástima…

Sakura cerró sus ojos una vez más, y dejó escapar las últimas gotas cristalinas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos jade.

_«Esta es la última vez que lo haces, Sakura-chan.»_

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que éste temblara, y giró el rostro en dirección al Ichiraku, a donde fuera, lejos de ella.

-Naruto, me arrepiento porque no lo deseaba.

¿Qué no deseaba? Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ahora sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían –ante el llanto de ella, y el dolor que el tema le generaba. Pero qué estúpido. Naruto Uzumaki se la pasaba llorando, siempre por ella.

-Naruto, yo, realmente, no deseaba que cambiaras. ¡No quiero que lo hagas!

Las palabras oprimieron el corazón del rubio. Por una fracción de segundo, todo se detuvo. Y las palabras de ella se repitieron en su mente.

No quiero que lo hagas.

No quiero que cambies.

Sonaba casi como a un sueño, como a eso que esperó siempre escuchar abandonar los labios de Sakura. Solo quería saber… que así era suficiente. Nunca esperó más que su amor, su aprobación. Solo quería saber que siendo Naruto era suficiente, que no necesitaba ser como Sasuke para gustarle, que así estaba bien. Porque comprendía que el sueño toda mujer fuera Sasuke, porque era alto, fuerte, callado, elocuente y tan elegante que a veces daban ganas de observarle para más tarde imitar sus movimientos, pero esperaba que ella comprendiera que aquello era demasiado, ¡que él podía hacerla más feliz que él! La llama de su esperanza murió en la espera. Y en una simple oración ella la avivaba ahora.

La observó desconcertado por unos segundos, pestañeó. Con los labios ligeramente curvados alzó su diestra, y acarició suavemente el pálido rostro de la Haruno. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas cayeron, y su llanto se detuvo torpemente. La mano del rubio temblaba. Ella la retuvo anonada.

-Eres… perfecto así. Por lo menos para mí, Naruto-kun.

Y cerró sus ojos, embriagado por la felicidad. Dos pequeñas gotas de agua salada resbalaron por las mejillas del rubio shinobi. Antes de que ella pudiera apresurarse a secarlas, él ya la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Gracias-musitó él, y ella no supo si lo decía a alguien más.

Se aferró a ella, como lo único que no volvería a dejar escapar. Su cabello olía a cereza, como siempre, y era de las cosas más suaves que Naruto jamás había rozado; allí, bajo su mentón, las caricias de las hebras rosadas se encargaban de acabar con la amargura de unos minutos atrás. Rozó con los labios su coronilla, anonado. En aquel instante, y a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados, se preguntó si alguien se habría detenido ya a observarlos, si alguna de las personas que transitaban la poblada calle sentía curiosidad por el innegable cariño de los dos shinobi… no quiso aún así comprobarlo, le daba igual. Más tarde tendría la oportunidad de gritarle a la aldea que la kunoichi más hermosa de Konoha le daba el placer de fundirse en sus brazos de vez en cuando.

-Lo siento tanto-musitó ella junto a su pecho.

Naruto sonrió, estrechándola con más firmeza entre sus brazos. Siempre había soñado con eso. Ella, entre sus brazos. Los brazos de la Haruno le rodearon el torso con timidez, suavemente, y el rubio no pudo evitar sentir que rebosaba de felicidad. Giró suavemente el rostro, para besarle la frente con delicadeza.

-Tonta,-le dijo con dulzura- no tienes de qué disculparte. Yo ya te lo he perdonado todo, Sakura-chan.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, y se encontró con sus ojos jades brillando, siguiéndole con desconcierto. Naruto sonrió nuevamente. No estaba seguro de si lo golpearía, si reaccionaría bien o mal, pero en aquel instante no quiso meditarlo. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, observándola con profunda ternura, y notó que ella estiraba el cuello hacia él. No esperó más, no quiso hacerlo. Unió delicadamente sus labios con los rosados, y notó que ella cerraba los ojos en el preciso instante. La imitó.

_«Gracias, Sakura-chan.»_

Y sobre sus labios sonrió. Porque jamás creyó que el **amor** de ella se sentiría tan bien.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Hola! Bueno, estoy casi segura de que la mitad de mis lectores me detesta a esta altura T.T Realmente siento mucho no haber podido encargarme de mis fics, hacía ya rato que no actualizaba tan regularmente y, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, hace un par de veces mi ordenador murió. Tenía ya escrito este capítulo, de una manera un tanto diferente, ¡pero ya había pensado en todo! Unos días antes de navidad perdí todo el trabajo, y no tuve donde escribir hasta dos semanas más tarde. Tal vez no me crean, pero aquello se prolongó, porque mi ordenador no se mantuvo en buen estado por más que una semana, cuando se volvió a romper. Por segunda vez, perdí todo el escrito. Demasiada mala suerte ¿verdad? Estos días el mundo se la ha agarrado conmigo.****En fin, luego estuve frustrada, y sin verdadera inspiración, finalmente hoy logré acabar con este capítulo. Espero, realmente, que les guste :) Había dicho que este fic no tendría más que siete capítulos, con demasiada suerte diez, creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Sinceramente, descubrí a partir de esta historia que el NaruSaku ha de ser una de las cosas más tiernas que jamás pudo existir, y he decidido que definitivamente ya escribiré un fic con esta pareja, otra vez; tengo, ya de por sí, unas cuántas ideas que he anotado. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y que hayan disfrutado este último capítulo. Les agradezco mucho haberle dado una oportunidad a mi primer NaruSaku, y me encantaría volver a encontrarme con los lectores de este fic en algún otro, pues he descubierto que los lectores del NaruSaku dejan unos reviews de lo más interesantes, jaja. **

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Dejen reviews, me encantaría saber qué opinaron de éste último capítulo y el fic en general.**

**Gracias, de veras:3**

**Guest: Hola! Te agradezco mucho :) Como dijiste, la distancia les ha ayudado a ambos a comprender. Realmente espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate. Gracias!**

**Kingdra: Hola! Sinceramente, y a pesar de que no lo parezca, es la primera vez que escribo un NaruSaku. La mayoría de mis historias son de este estilo, pero esta es la primera vez que elijo un NaruSaku; prometo que habrá más después de todo. Supongo que mi manera de escribir ha tenido unos cuántos altibajos, pero me alegra saber que a fin de cuentas, a ti te agrada :) Por otro lado, siempre contesto los reviews, siento que tengo una mayor... conexión con los lectores, y a pesar de que algunos tal vez no siempre lean mis réplicas, me siento feliz de que tú lo hagas y lo valores. A pesar de que es algo tarde, Feliz navidad y año nuevo. Espero volvamos a leernos :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! a pesar de que tomó tiempo, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te agrade!**


End file.
